Los de la otra Dimensión
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Que pasaría si Inglaterra conociera no sólo a su contra parte, sino a los de todo el G8, y Estados Unidos fuera el causante de esto? Pues pronto lo descubrirían. Como un simple error cambiaría la vida de las naciones. Con dos finales distintos
1. aparecen dos extraños

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino se su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

Que pasaría si Inglaterra conociera no sólo a su contra parte, sino a los de todo el G8, y Estados Unidos fuera el causante de esto? Pues pronto lo descubrirían.

Inglaterra tenía muchas cosas de hechicería y magia negra, pero incluso habían conjuros en los que él no se metía, por qué? Porque jamás haría algo que pusiese en peligro a las demás naciones y a sus habitantes, una de ellas era la "Alius Dimensionem" un conjuro que bien como su nombre en latín decía, habría un portal hacia otra dimensión, y no una cualquiera, una donde nadie tiene la más mínima gota de cordura, una donde todos están completamente cegados por la sangre y la locura; pero esto que tiene que ver con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos? Fácil, ellos activaron el hechizo.

**Aparecen dos extraños**

-Iggy! Mira mi nuevo invento! –entró el muchacho enérgicamente a la casa del mayor con un envase de soda de color lima-

-qué te pasa entrando a mi casa sin permiso sólo para tus tonterías idiot? –expresó molesto dejando su pluma y libro de magia en una mesita frente a su sofá, que a simple vista se veía como uno normal- no ves que estoy ocupado? –lo despreció-

-pero mira mi nueva bebida! –le puso el vaso en su rostro, según él, para que lo bebiera- es deliciosa, pruébala!-

-aparta esa cosa de mi rostro! – se lo quitó de encima y se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina donde aún tenía artículos mágicos, dos libros algo viejos y algunas pócimas en frascos por ahí-sólo sabe joder verdad'

-pero…-se calló cuando le entró curiosidad al ver lo que el inglés tenía en su cocina algo que no era comida "venenosa"- qué es todo esto? –señaló con la mano que aún traía su bebida-

-algo que no debes tocar –empezó a recoger los frascos y los dos libros, los acomodó en la parte de arriba de un estante cercano, los frascos bajo llave, pero no uno y ninguno se dio cuenta-

-ya que está libre, necesito un favor Iggy

-está bien, que quieres?

La conversación se alargó un rato, al parecer había una reunión en el país y Estados Unidos tenía que quedarse en algún lugar, y siendo como es él de bruto, escogió la casa de Inglaterra como hotel.

En la noche, con algo de lluvia y algunos relámpagos menores y cuando se supone Estados Unidos estaría dormido, Inglaterra aprovechó para relajarse recostado en una silla se su alcoba leyendo tranquilamente un libro; sin embargo lo que él pensaba estaba erróneo, Estados Unidos bajó en busca de un vaso con leche tibia para conciliar el sueño, de paso se encontró con el libro que Inglaterra había olvidado en la sala, se encontraba abierto en una página donde había un conjuro algo corto pero raro, estaba en latín y aún se podía leer, incluyendo un dibujo a pluma de una marca de invocación, ahí decimos que "la curiosidad mató al gato", ya que el rubio entre risas por lo que tenía en ojiverde leyó en voz alta el conjuro de "Alius Dimensionem" ; un gran y estruendoso rayo cayó en el puro frente de la casa haciendo que la luz entrara por las ventanas dándole un leve susto al menor, Inglaterra sintió una perturbación en el ambiente inmediatamente caído el rayo, se asustó de lleno, no por el fenómeno natural sino por la magia que empezaba a sentir que emanaba de la casa, sí, él la podía sentir como si la tuviera de frente. Era abrumadora y fuerte, muy fuerte, de inmediato soltó lo que tenía en la mano y salió corriendo escalera abajo donde se topó con Estados Unidos en shock frente a un círculo mágico y muy resplandeciente de colores extraños e indefinidos, a modo de portal, y uno que no podía prevenir absolutamente nada bueno

-Estados Unidos what the bloody hell you did?! –gritó exasperado mientras lo alejaba del hoyo al aire-

-In…Inglaterra…yo…

-esa clase de embrujos los puede ejercer cualquiera aunque ni siquiera crea en la magia idiota! –lo zarandeó para hacerlo reaccionar-

-Inglaterra! –al fin- qué pasó?! –yo sólo…! –calló, una risa estruendosa empezó a surgir del portal dimensional-

-oye te podrías callar antes de que haga un home rome con tu cabeza? –se escuchó otra voz, más ronca, con molestia e indiferente-

El inscrito del portal se fue esfumando formando una especie de agujero donde el fondo era negro bordeado de rayos deslumbrantes, de pronto mientras el bortex desaparecía, un par de personas se dejaron mostrar, o más bien, entraron a la morada, uno se parecía a...

-Inglaterra! –gritó espantado el ojiazul- por qué hay otro Inglaterra?! Y uno…! –no podía hablar bien, y es que este nuevo Inglaterra era muy distinto, su cabello era de un rubio chillón y sus ojos verdes no eran sino celestes, un celeste distinto a muchos y con un peculiar brillo lila; vestía con un suéter sin mangas fucsia con un moño turquesa y nos pantalones beige, una forma muy peculiar de vestir, sin mencionar la sonrisa siniestra de oreja a oreja que poseía- que está pasando?! Joder!

-cállate tú también! –de pronto sintió un olor a sangre fresca, el otro tipo le apuntaba en pleno rostro con un bate de béisbol repleto de clavos en por donde se supone es para pegarle a la pelota, este era similar a Estados Unidos, pero como el otro, tenía mucho en particular, como su cabello color marón rojizo o sus ojos rojos, unos incluso más raros que los de Prussia, usaba una chaqueta más oscura y la estrella de frente era roja, sobre su cabeza reposaban unos lentes oscuros, no estaban los que generalmente enmarcaban su rostro, jeans azules y zapatillas rojas, su aura no era alegre ni optimista como del americano- a como sigas gritando tendrás que buscar tu cabeza en el otro continente -dijo tranquilo sin cambiar su tono de voz-

-en qué momento...?! -se giró Inglaterra apenas escuchó al otro-

-acaso no saben quienes somos? -se mostró entre risas el otro- somos ustedes tontuelos

-no me compares imbécil -le giró el bat, fallando por el esquivo del risueño que ni aunque prácticamente hayan amenazado su vida dejó de sonreír- este es un gordo inútil, no se parece a mí en lo más mínimo

-así que son de el famoso "2P"...-expresó Inglaterra con seriedad-

-qué?! -Estados Unidos entraba en pánico-a qué te refieres con eso?!

-no escuchaste...? -se le acercó el otro Inglaterra con cuchillo en mano aun sin parar de reir- somos de "2P", un mundo maravilloso donde nosotros somos los líderes -apuntó en el pecho del más alto y hundiéndole provocando un leve quejido de este y una pequeña mancha roja en su ropa- uno donde nadie nos molesta y mi novio y yo hacemos lo que queremos -de pronto sintió una leve brisa en su espalda, y luego algo tibio recorrerle su nuca; el otro Estados Unidos le había producido una herida en su cabeza al pasar su bate rápidamente por el comentario anterior- eso fue muy cruel de tu parte Alfi...-se quejó exagerando el tono de puchero sin quitarle la mirada de encima al que tenía en frente-

-ya te dije que no soy tu novio fucking bastard!

-suéltalo ya! -Inglaterra jaló a Estados Unidos en shock, para sí poniéndose firme- que quieren con este mundo?!

-no es obvio idiota? -expresó con molestia el pelicafé-

-aunque nos invocaron por accidente -continuó entre risas y emoción el otro- aprovecharemos y vamos a sustituirlos y pertenecer también a este mundo!

.

.

.

* * *

es el primer capítulo y espero le guste, sé que tengo que mejorar a los 2p, subiré los capítulos cada viernes o talvez antes, gracias por leer XD

reviews?


	2. Más extraños aparecen

**Más extraños aparecen**

Un silencio estresante que sólo se rompía por la pequeña tormenta y las incesantes e incontrolables risas del _otro_ Inglaterra, el pelicafé fue quien habló primero al empezar a desesperarse después de unos segundos

-escuchen, esto será de la forma que ustedes decidan seguir, la fácil y la difícil pero claro que para mi diversión –dejó mostrar una leve sonrisa engreída- lo haremos de la difícil –su seño fruncido no se dejó esperar-

-será como una emocionante fiesta de té –dijo emocionado y entre risas el otro-

-Estados Unidos por lo que más quieras no trates de ayudarme entiendes? –susurró retrocediendo un poco el inglés sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los nuevos visitantes-

-q-qué? –se asustó a tal petición mientras también retrocedía-

-sabían que es de mala educación contar secretos en frente de otros…! –el dueño de la sonrisa inquebrantable atacó a Estados Unidos con un cuchillo de cocina que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones-

-haz lo que te dije y punto! –gritó Inglaterra apartándose de esos dos mientras esquivaba un golpe del ojicarmesí-

-Arthur te dije que no empezaras ninguna fiesta sin mí –dijo tranquilo mientras seguía los lentos y precavidos pasos de Inglaterra por conseguir su libro de magia-

-lo ciento amor, pero este niño necesita aprender algunos modales jajajaja! –otra risa fuerte mientras hería con su cuchillo el hombro de Estados Unidos-

-Alfred –le corrigió- pero te dejaré por esta vez –golpeó la mesa justo en el momento en que Inglaterra tomó el libro- valla reflejos…tal vez sí me des buena diversión después de todo cejón

-tsk! –rechistó revolviendo las páginas rápidamente mientras esquivaba los golpes del muchacho y corría escalera arriba, al pasillo principal por el cual se veía el primer piso detrás de la baranda- agh! –un buen golpe que le sacó el aire e hiriéndole por el estómago, se agachó para recuperar el aire mientras posicionaba la mano libre en la herida-

-qué te pasó inútil? –comentó Alfred a modo de burla a punto de darle otro golpe-

- ice ignis! –dijo rápidamente alzando su mano de nuevo apuntando al estadounidense, de ella salió un rayo de una llama azul resplandeciente golpeando al otro en el brazo libre de este dándole una buena herida que produjo que su brazo se hallase colgando por el daño propinado y retrocediera dos pasos-

-buena jugada –sonrió egocéntrico al tocar con su propio bate la extremidad afectada y dándose cuenta de que perdió movilidad temporal- pero el _fuego de hielo_ no funciona tan efectivo conmigo, recuerda que también soy un país y tengo la maldición de convivir con ese estúpido –haciendo referencia a Arthur y mostrando una sonrisa triunfante- tendrás que hacer más que eso! –volvió a alzar su brazo-

Mientras ellos dos peleaban, en el primer piso también se llevaba a cabo una disputa entre Estados Unidos y Arthur, el primero logró encontrar corriendo a la cocina un cuchillo que si bien no lo sabía usar bien a manera de arma podía cubrirse y darle alguna herida o golpe de puño al otro; pero parecía que no avanzaba nada pues Arthur no hacía más que reírse sin control incluso cuando recibía golpes en el rostro o le sacaban el aire

-jajajaja –rió nuevamente- acaso no vas a pelear de verdad? Incluso Alfie se divierte más allá arriba –protestó falsamente mientras sonreía-

-acaso no te duelen las mejillas de sonreír tanto? –comentó Estados Unidos, en realidad ya le estaba molestando y ponerse serio no cambiaba mucho-

-dime que harías si Inglaterra muriera? –pregunta directa formulada por la boca de sonrisa abrumadora que calló de lleno al más joven-

-d-de qué estás hablando…? –preguntó nervioso distrayéndose por un segundo que el otro no dudó en aprovechar para clavarle el cuchillo en la pierna del más alto haciendo que se flexionara- agh! Me las vas a pagar!

-así me gusta…-la sonrisa de Arthur no se ensanchó por que verdaderamente ya no podía-

*Con Alemania, Japón e Italia del norte en una habitación privada rodeada de otras vacías para más tranquilidad de un hotel*

-Alemania-san soy yo o usted también siente algo raro en el ambiente? –preguntó Japón con una sensación algo incómoda-

-vee~ yo también siento algo malo, Doitsu que está pasando? –algo asustado comentó Italia-

-en realidad no sé que está pasando, -dijo con pesadez y también cuestionándose el por qué de pronto a otro el ambiente que les rodeaba empezó a sentirse pesado y con mal augurio?- pero no puede ser nada bueno considerando que…-no logró terminar su frase pues de pronto frente a ellos en el suelo se dejó marcar un círculo de invocación en la gama de colores fuego-

-q-qué está pasando?! –Japón se puso en guardia tomando su katana del lado de la silla en donde se encontraba-

-atrás! –ordenó Alemania levantándose con Italia asustado detrás de su brazo-

Del círculo mágico se empezaron a mostrar de inicio las cabezas de cuatro seres, poco a poco se dejaban mostrar acorde subían como si de un ascensor invisible se tratase. En efecto eran cuatro personas, mejor dicho, naciones; se trataba de Alemania, Japón, y los hermanos Italia del "2P", el primero tenía un aspecto más serio e intimidante portando además una camisa blanca con su chaleco de uniforme beige colgando en sus hombros, pantalones cafés, sus botas altas y su cadena con la cruz de hierro sobre su cuello; poseía simultáneas cicatrices en su antebrazo derecho, sobre su cabeza reposaba un sombrero militar marrón y sus celestes ojos eran malva. La nación del sol naciente se encontraba vestido de samurai, un uniforme negro con decoraciones doradas en frente, puños y hombros, el cual sobre el izquierdo descansaba una capa morada con su escudo en el centro, su mano derecha portaba su leal katana y sus ojos marrones eran reemplazados por unos rojos fríos y superiores.

Las Italias; la que una fue una sonriente, inocente y temerosa ahora era una orgullosa y llena de malicia con su uniforme café claro, camisa con corbata y botas oscuras y un sombrero de medio lado hacia la derecha negro con un adorno morado oscuro, su cabello era más claro y sus ojos almendrados tonaban un lila muy curioso; la otra Italia, que en este mundo es molesta con facilidad, malhablado y no sonríe casi nunca es y no es opuesto al otro, pues poseía sonrisa socarrona, siendo no tan grande como la de Arthur, sus ojos miel no estaban, eran unos rojos encendidos mostrando tranquilidad por su parte quien le molestara le iría feo, hebras rubias y un uniforme vino, en una pañoleta negra amarrada en frente y otra de lado izquierdo en la cintura igual de negra con botas altas del mismo color y un rifle en su mano derecha colgaba de manera desinteresada mientras que con el codo izquierdo se apoyaba en el hombro de su hermano menor.

-mira fratello, aquí Ludwig te protege más –rió al último comentario sin quitarle los ojos de encima al trío de naciones sumamente sorprendidas a lo que sus ojos presenciaban-

-cállate idiota –zafó su hombro y dio un paso al frente justo apenas se serró el círculo mágico-

-quienes son ustedes? –Japón no doblegó su guardia ni su firmeza a pesar de la sorpresa que se habían dado los tres-

-eres idiota o estás ciego? –molesto el otro Italia del Norte-

-jaja –rió el del Sur-

-respondan ahora! –Alemania se estaba irritando-

-y tú quién eres para ordenarnos? copia barata e insignificante –dijo con desprecio el otro Alemania-

-lo diremos sencillo para que sus diminutos cerebros puedan entender –el de ojos lila se acercó a una distancia prudente mirando fijo a su contraparte aterrado detrás del brazo de Alemania que miraba atentamente los movimientos del otro-

-somos sus dobles en la bella 2P –explicó tranquilo y manteniendo su sonrisa el hermano de que acababa de hablar-

-y ahora los sustituiremos para también tener poder en este mundo –por fin habló el uniformado de negro con un tono serio y seguro-

-Do-Doitsu…-tartamudeó súper asustado el ojialmendra aferrándose al brazo de su compañero-

-si son de este mundo, qué hacen aquí? –preguntó firme Alemania-

-recibimos un llamado de este mundo y vinimos, aunque Arthur y Alfred no quisieron –explicaba con tranquilidad el portador del rifle- decidimos llegar por otro camino y terminamos aquí

-Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, dejen de parlotear ellos ya entendieron su situación así que comencemos, quieren? –algo fastidiado el samurái ojicarmesí-

-Kiku no seas impaciente, pero…-pensó un momento sonriendo con superioridad Feliciano- sí comencemos! –sacó un puñal de su bolsillo y trató de herir a Italia el cual fue protegido por Alemania quien puso su otro brazo recibiendo una cortada en su muñeca-

-ah! Doitsu!

-mantente atrás Italia! –ordenó el mencionado moviéndolo atrás y golpeando fuertemente el rostro de su nuevo adversario-

Plam! –el sonido de una bala desviándose por una espada se escuchó en la habitación-

-oh! Parece ser que no eres tan inútil –comentó Ludwig con su pistola en mano-

-tsk! –chistó Japón-

-entonces yo seré tu oponente Veneciano –seria, decidida y lentamente se acercó Kiku poniéndose en posición de ataque contra Italia-

-vee! No me lastimes! –chilló el mencionado corriendo al fondo de la habitación-

-y porqué yo no tengo con quién divertirme? –un comentario de falso lastímero salió de la boca del rubio que quedaba solo- fratello cuídate mucho yo iré a buscar a…Romano? Sí a él, hasta la vista muchachos –se despidió yéndose con su arma posada en sus hombros-

-yo no necesito cuidarme –comentó para sí el menor de los hermanos antes de cortarle en el área del pecho a Alemania- nunca lo necesitaré –dijo confiado son una leve sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios al ver la ropa dañada empezando a adquirir algo de rojo-

-_si sigue disparando tanto me va a ser difícil acercarme más y herirlo eficientemente_ –pensó Japón al volver a cubrirse con su katana- lo tengo! –expresó al notar una pequeña abertura en los ataques del otro alemán y provocando una herida en la mejilla izquierda de este-

-bien hecho –sonrió por un momento limpiando un poco el exceso de sangre que ensuciaba su mejilla para luego ponerse más rápido y serio en sus ataques-

-valla que eres escurridizo –comentó el samurái de ojos rojos al clavar por tercera vez su espada en un objeto que no fuera Italia, lo sacó soltando un suspiro-

-Ditsu! Japón! –gritó desesperado tirando una silla hacia su atacante que con un movimiento la partió con maestría-

-Italia! –gritó Alemania fijándose en su compañero pero siendo traído regresado a su pelea al ver pasar frente a sus ojos la navaja de Feliciano-

-tu batalla es conmigo –comentó frío-

-Italia-kun! –Japón corrió hacia este al chocar su espada con el arma de Ludwig lo que hizo que perdiera el balance por un momento pero a medio camino otro disparo lo hizo voltearse a esquivarlo a tiempo-

-y tú conmigo

Italia corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y salió desesperado con lágrimas en sus ojos casi tropezando al dirigirse escaleras abajo por la lentitud del ascensor, Kiku lo siguió pacientemente con una pequeña sonrisa engreída en su rostro el cual se topó con un empleado que llegaba a verificar la estabilidad del lugar por los disparos y el ruido que se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, este recibió una muerte instantánea al ser cortada su tráquea por la katana del japonés quien se alejó del cadáver con su gran charco de sangre provinente de su cuello lanzando el líquido carmesí como si de un grifo de tratase.

*Con España en una casa que poseía en Inglaterra ya durmiendo*

Bam! Crack! -se pudo escuchar desde el primer piso la puerta de entrada siendo disparada y botada al suelo con violencia

-Espaaña! –llamó con gracia el sur italiano entrando en la morada del mencionado que se levantó sorpresivo por el escándalo-

.

.

.

* * *

gracias por leer; comentarios consejos sugerencias?


	3. España vs Lovino vs Romano

**España vs. Lovino vs. Romano**

España no dudó en levantarse de su cama y aunque sólo estuviera en pantalones sólo se puso unas botas y salió de la habitación con su alabarda bajando hasta el primer piso encendiendo las luces y topándose con un muchacho que aunque curiosamente se parecía mucho a Romano simplemente no lo era, ni en cuerpo ni esencia, la quizá única cosa que los ligaba era el ser los representantes de Italia del Sur

-al fin apareces Spein…-sonrió acercándosele un poco, solo para estar a tres metros de distancia-

-quién eres y qué haces aquí? –preguntó seriamente el español con la mirada fija y en guardia-

-buono…como veo que no me conoces te explicaré, soy Lovino y vengo de una dimensión fantástica llamada 2P y vine para sustituir a Romano –como si fuera cualquier cosa hablaba mientras el otro sólo fruncía el ceño-

-pues aquí no lo vas a encontrar

-pero vendrá, si estás en problemas él vendrá –decía con tranquilidad mientras alistaba su rifle apuntando a España- sin duda vendrá…! –disparó haciendo que la baranda baja de las escaleras se partieran a causa del salto de lado por parte del español-

-no le vas a hacer daño mientras viva! –se lanzó con su fina arma a la cabeza del rubio quien lo esquivó volviendo a apuntar con su rifle al castaño-

*en un hotel*

Romano se despertó asustado nuevamente con un sentimiento de peligro en su pecho, a su mente sólo aparecía la imagen de España. No dudó mucho y es que en toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño de manera duradera, siempre terminaba despertando con sentimientos de angustia, miedo, preocupación, odio que le caían como un balde de agua fría, y más que todos poseían un terrible augurio ya que venían acompañados con imágenes de su hermano y los amigos de este, ahora también España, esto era el colmo y ya no podía pensar que eran unas simples pesadillas así que se vistió rápidamente para salir corriendo con una pistola en su bolsillo derecho y cartuchos en el izquierdo del pantalón

*España le daba pelea a Lovino *

El de ojos verdes no daba tregua, Lovino no se rendía y al ver la dureza de su contrincante aumentó el uso de balas a pesar de que una cantidad la tenía reservada para su contraparte, le dio igual ya que le daba más emoción al asunto; no sólo eso, España tenía algunos golpes que se hizo esquivando a último momento los tiros del otro, su hombro derecho y ambas piernas tenían roces de las balas que no hacían más que provocar daño incluyendo las veces sólo le pasaba por dos centímetros en su piel estas le provocaban leves quemaduras y Lovino ya no se encontraba tan perfecto como llegó, su tobillo derecho tenía un buen corte y en su espalda una buena herida en diagonal

-había olvidado lo fuerte que eras, después de deshacerme de Antonio no había vuelto a pelear con un expirata –se alegraba dando una línea de disparos haciendo que España corriera en dirección a la cocina para esquivar las balas que terminaron por destruir media sala-

-te deshiciste de mi otro yo? –logró protegerse detrás de la pared-

-pues…-caminó lento para retomar buena posición de ataque- en realidad lo extraño, fue un accidente de hecho…-se lamentaba de forma que no se sabía si de era falso o si en verdad lo hacía- ahora los malditos de Francis y Arthur se están peleando el pedazo de tierra que quedó en la edad de piedra –dijo simple y luego sonrió de manera maliciosa- pero eres parecido a él, así que…-apuntó nuevamente- ahora tú serás mío –volvió a disparar logrando España esquivar como un felino moviéndose hacia debajo de modo diagonal y luego subiendo por detrás para atacar con su alabarda u darle justo en el rostro, el cual su dueño cubrió rápidamente con su mano libre e inclinándose un poco-

Cuando España volvía a atacar Lovino logró atrapar con esa misma mano el arma sumamente filosa, provocándole que sangrara ahora por su mano queriendo ser mutilada y no sólo por su rostro que en esos momentos se encontraba con una herida profunda desde debajo del puente de su nariz hasta surcar toda su mejilla derecha, ambos cortes sangrando sin parar empapando su ropa y goteando para manchar el suelo.

Lovino volvió a ver fijo a España quien ni se inmutó con la mirada roja y desafiante adornada con una leve sonrisa de orgullo soez a pesar la sangre que le ensuciaba el rostro.

-buena esa España…-el otro retiró su arma pintada de líquido carmesí con brusquedad y usando el lado de la madera golpeó al otro lanzándolo al frío y desastroso suelo quien soltó su rifle por el impacto-

-cállate…! –paró al escuchar un pitido en aumento incesante y molesto desde el metal manchado de su arma-

- buona fortuna Spagna…-desde el suelo habló el italiano con la misma sonrisa de superioridad-

-pero qué…?! –no alcanzó a terminar su frase pues una pequeña explosión de diminuto alcance desde su alabarda le dio en la cabeza aturdiéndolo teniendo que posar su mano en la frente para apenas ver con dificultad y luego sentir un ardor en su costado izquierdo seguido a caerse dejando su arma de lado por la falta de orientación de su cuerpo y un repentino dolor punzante en todo su abdomen desnudo-

-creo que ahora estamos a mano –dijo poniéndose en pie el rubio con su arma en mano y el dedo índice en el lugar del gatillo-

-no puede ser que…-colocó ambas manos sobre la herida sangrante mientras estaba de cuclillas en el suelo empezando a sudar frío cuando entonces recordó el momento en que clavó su alabarda en la mano del joven- entonces fue en ese momento…. –dijo mareado quedando de rodillas con su cabeza sobre el suelo-

-por supuesto que

-España! –llegó Romano jadeando y empapado por la lluvia- maldición España! –llamó al otro cuando se encontró con ese desastre que empezaba por la puerta tirada, entró sin siquiera pensarlo para ver al otro italiano de pie junto al español sin camisa, sucio, aturdido y sangrando en el suelo- quién eres tú maldito bastardo?!

-Romano! –el otro giró sobre sí mismo posando su arma en el hombro- al fin llegas

-de qué mierda me estás hablando infeliz?! -le hervía la sangre hasta el tope- te pregunté quién eres!

-Ro…Romano…él es tú en otra ah!...Dimensión -hablaba tratando de al menos ver a su muchacho resultándole un fracaso teniendo su vista totalmente desenfocada-

-no te esfuerces maldito idiota! Maldición España! Eres un expirata y tuviste a muchos bajo tu mando cómo pudiste dejarte lastimar por esta insulsa copia de mí?! –Romano estallaba por dentro mientras que el otro sólo logró sonreír- y tú asqueroso bastardo de mierda! –apuntó a Lovino que sólo escuchaba atentamente sonriendo satisfecho-

-dime –emitió una leve risa, mientras España hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse e ir a descansar y al mismo tiempo poniéndose a salvo a sabiendas de lo que vendría detrás de una pared, la de la cocina para ser exactos-

-voy a hacer que te retuerzas de dolor pidiéndome clemencia hasta que te mueras! –decidido sacó su arma con cartucho lleno empezando a dispararle al rubio sin dudar-

-quiero verte hacerlo! –esquivó los tiros apenas lográndolo mientras apuntaba con su rifle al ojimiel y disparando para que este diera un giro a un lado quedando con sobre un pie flexionado y otro estirado con ambas manos en la pistola para disparar inmediatamente dándole al brazo izquierdo de su contrincante, se acabó este cartucho-

-maldito bastardo –susurró molesto Lovino mientras se recuperaba de ese ataque volviendo a la acción sin importarle su brazo sangrando sin dar tregua al mismo tiempo que Romano recargaba su arma al correr de lado esquivando los tiros simultáneos cambiando el cartucho vació por una lleno, volviendo a disparar sin parar-

La casa destrozada mirándose por donde quiera, todas las paredes agujereadas muebles hechos añicos y manchas de sangre por donde pasaba el muchacho rubio de ojos rojos.

-tsk! –se quejó Romano- _tendré que hacer que se lesione más el maldito tobillo para tenerlo a mi merced, ese maldito bastardo! _–pensó después de que la manga de su antebrazo izquierdo se encontrara rota y tuviera una quemadura de bala-

-así que eres tan escurridizo como tu hermano –sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro para quitar el exceso de sangre-

-maldición! qué le hicieron a mi hermano bastardos?! –entonces confirmó que las extrañas figuras que vio en sus sueños sí eran reales provocándole más furia de la que ya traía-

-no lo sé, no puedo ver lo que están haciendo los demás, pero cuando estuve con Veneciano noté que en verdad se comportaba como ratón con Kiku –explicó como lo más normal del mundo-

-me tienes hasta le médula maldito bastardo! –disparó a la lámpara colgante del techo para que esta callera encima de Lovino quien logró esquivar justo a tiempo no percatándose de que en su movimiento Romano le disparó en la herida del tobillo y en el costado del muslo de la otra pierna, tropezándose y quedando de rodillas apoyado con su rifle- te voy a…! -cuando iba a dispararle en el pecho al otro-

-hermanito! –apareció en la entrada llorando, empapado, lastimado, sucio, y jadeante Italia Veneciano- fratello sálvame! –se abalanzó sobre el otro en busca de protección llorando sin parar sumamente asustado-

-qué haces?! –se alarmó ya que no podía distraerse en ningún momento y al ver a un nuevo usuario entrando con una espada en su mano y a su contraparte levantando su mirada gastó la bala que le quedaba en el cartucho para desviar el tiro que se dirigía a su hermano y luego lo abrazó volteándose lo más veloz que pudo recibiendo así una buena y profunda herida en su espalda de parte de la katana del samurái que sonreía con superioridad mientras pasaba el arma sobre su lengua saboreando la sangre ajena-

.

.

.

* * *

espero les haya gustado

gracias por leer

review?


	4. Los visitantes se reúnen

**Los visitantes se reúnen**

*Momentos antes, Italia corría desesperado y sumamente asustado tratando de escapar del japonés llamado Kiku*

Italia iba con todo lo que sus pies le permitían ir; lloraba clamando por ayuda que no llegaba, no sabía en donde ocultarse pues cada vez que perdía de vista al nipponés entrando a u lugar este aparecía de sorpresa atacándolo con su filosa espada, su suerte se encontraba en que era ágil para escapar y así evitaba más de un ataque logrando que el azabache se molestara considerablemente después de un rato volviéndose más violento y rápido

-por favor no me mates! –volvía a suplicar por enésima vez el de mirada almendrada corriendo en ese instante por un gran parque-

-porqué sigues escapando? –preguntó algo fastidiado el samurái dando un salto para quedar frente a él y hacer un hábil movimiento de espada para herir profundo el brazo cerca del hombro derecho del italiano haciéndole sangrar-

-ahh! –el grito nadie lo escuchó, todo era oscuro y la lluvia era fuerte- qu-qué quieres de nosotros? –tomándose su extremidad dañada con la otra mano logró preguntar con dolor-

-doshite? Hmm…diversión tal vez? –sonrió de manera orgullosa y superior- este mundo es fácil de manejar a nuestro gusto, así que creo que también sería poder –emitió una leve risa de alto ego-

-q-qué…? –sí entendió lo que le dijo, sólo no quería creer lo que le decía el ojicarmesí-

-… -no le respondió, sólo volvió a atacar, esta vez de modo frontal buscando atravesar al chico, falló por una milésima logrando tan sólo cortar un mechón de Italia que logró agacharse a tiempo y justo en el momento movió su pierna para botar en el barro al samurái que en el momento que vio alejarse a Veneciano rápidamente no dudó en levantarse rápidamente para seguirlo nuevamente-

El muchacho empezando a cansarse de tanto correr bajo la fría lluvia de repente recordó que España tenía una casa justo ahí en Londres y decidió buscarle ya que a pesar de siendo como era alguna vez fue un temido pirata y aún era un fuerte guerrero que podría protegerlo del japonés que le seguía además de necesitar a alguien que no le quisiera matar y que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

El joven ya se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras del español y se topó con una gran autopista pero el miedo de volver a ver la espada dirigirse frente a él le dio el impulso para esquivar los carros que por poco fue arrasado por uno al llegar al otro lado en donde tropezó cayendo boca abajo golpeándose fuertemente en el sucio, mojado y frío suelo, cuando se levantó precipitadamente notó que algo se le había caído lo cual recogió maldiciéndose mentalmente mientras quitaba el seguro a su pistola y disparaba sin pensarlo al azabache que cruzaba la carretera pasando encima de los autos con agilidad; el tiro pasó cerca de su rostro cortando por la velocidad un mechón de su negro cabello haciendo que frunciera un poco el seño con una sonrisa algo complacida por la acción del italiano

-así que traías un arma después de todo –llegó Kiku y poniéndose a la altura de él le siguió hablando- eres un pequeño inútil y por eso quiero matarte a pesar de que sólo necesite inmovilizarse- sombrío le habló infundiéndole temor al muchacho que temblaba no solo por el frío sino por ver esos ojos rojos llenos de malicia-

Alzó su espada nuevamente pero se detuvo apenas oir un grito cercano del lugar, le restó importancia pero ese segundo de distracción le costó una herida en su hombro derecho de parte de Italia que en este momento se encontraba corriendo dejando atrás el arma sin municiones

- Chikushō nezumi –le maldijo en su idioma y fue por él, se le hizo más fácil porque se fue a meter en una casa que para sorpresa de ambos la puerta estaba tirada en el suelo-

-hermanito! –entró Italia al ver a su hermano- fratello sálvame! –se abalanzó sobre el otro en busca de protección llorando sin parar sumamente asustado-

-qué haces?! –se alarmó el mayor de los hermanos buscando no distraerse en ningún momento y al ver al usuario de la espada entrando con una mirada asesina y a su contraparte levantando su mirada disparó para desviar el tiro que se dirigía a su hermano y luego lo abrazó volteándose lo más veloz que pudo recibiendo así una buena y profunda herida en su espalda de parte de la katana del samurái que sonreía con superioridad mientras pasaba el arma sobre su lengua saboreando la sangre ajena-

-Hermanito! –gritó Italia al sentir el cuerpo de su congénito sobre él cayendo al suelo por no poder aguantarlo por las condiciones en que ambos se encontraban- por favor levántate! –lo abrazó a pesar de estarse manchando se sangre y estar en plena desventaja-

-de-déjame! Yo…! –trató de levantarse pero una punzada que le recorrió desde la espalda hasta el resto del cuerpo le hizo devolverse a los brazos de su pequeño hermano- maldición –musitó viendo de reojo como se acercaba el samurái a punto de darles un golpe mortífero-

-sobre mi cadáver! –España chocó su alabarda con la katana del de ojos rojos justo a tiempo-

-España! –se alegró Italia al ver al extutor de su hermano-

-Italia mantente atrás con tu hermano –ordenó de manera seria y con un tono de voz sumamente molesto, el ojialmendra no tuvo más que obedecer-

-planeas pelear en ese estado tan deplorable? Que valiente, veamos cuanto aguantas –el samurái rápidamente se vio atacando al español que contraatacaba a diestra y siniestra, no dejaría que esos invasores lastimaran a las Italias y lo lograría a toda costa-

-Kiku no lo mates cuando acabe con Romano él será mío –habló Lovino poniéndose al fin en pie de manera sorprendente puesto que se encontraba repleto de sangre y su rostro daba un aspecto grotesco-

-no prometo nada –continuó en un ataque en falso para hacer vacilar a España y poder herirle en la pierna-

-maldito –él no se detenía a pesar de todo, atacó con el extremo de madera de su alabarda al vientre del japonés haciéndole perder el aire aprovechando para poder usar el metal en el tobillo y el hombro de este llenándose así de sangre salpicada, el azabache quedó de cuclillas en el suelo sosteniendo su extremidad colgante por el gran daño que le causó-

-España! –gritó Italia Veneciano agarrando a su hermano más fuerte-

-no te distraigas! –ordenó Romano con dificultad usando su pistola recargada para dispararle al rubio cerca del ojo, esta vez cayendo completamente aturdido por la herida en esa zona tan sensible de la cabeza; España lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y decidió seguir prestándole atención a Kiku-

-fratello –Veneciano lloraba sosteniendo a su hermano en sus brazos-

-maldición, no te preocupes idiota solo…-se acomodó un poco aun sin soltar el arma- necesito reposar-

-y bien? Qué esperas para matarme –habló girando su cabeza el japonés sosteniéndose con su espada-

España no le respondió, de hecho no se movía, solo podía mover sus ojos verdes buscando de donde provenía esa fuerza extraña que le impedía moverse

-creo que ya se divirtieron lo suficiente jajajaja –se escuchó de un recién llegado, Arthur para ser exactos-

-y tú que haces aquí? –gestó molesto el azabache aún de cuclillas-

-no deberías hablar en esa posición estúpido –entonces fue Feliciano quien apareció con Ludwig y Alfred detrás-

Los ojos de Italia no pudieron abrirse más, qué hacían esos dos ahí si Japón y Alemania se habían quedado en el hotel luchando contra ellos? Es cierto que tenían la ropa y mucha piel descubierta de manera grotesca con cortes y agujeros de balas en su cuerpo, pero caminaban como si solo hubieran tenido una agotadora sesión de ejercicio; Arthur y Alfred sí estaban más cansados, en especial Alfred, poseía un hombro con serias quemaduras y su abdomen al descubierto totalmente ensangrentado sin omitir que el cuerpo estaba maltratado de golpes y quemaduras, Arthur tenía más repartidos los golpes que poseía, su nariz sangraba pero no se sabía cuanta provenía de esta y cual de la gran abertura de la frente que aun escurría el líquido carmesí, su brazo izquierdo tenía un gran morete en la parte donde tenía rasgada la camisa, varios golpes internos y externos aparte de su ropa manchada de sangre que no sólo era suya

-valla que mi hermano es un maldito inútil –frunció el seño Feliciano mientras le tomaba del cabello levantándole la cabeza al rubio inconsciente-

-jajajajaja! –rió el inglés risueño- look look! –señalaba divertido a España mientras con la otra mano le hacía más cortes en su dorso desnudo- Alfie mira esos ojos verdes son tan divertidos –porque los ojos del español expresaban molestia, dolor y furia al mismo tiempo-

-Arthur deja de ser tan estúpido y ayuda al maldito de Kiku –le ordenó el mencionado mientras que el azabache solamente bufó-

-claro amor! –le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió a levantar al japonés-

-lograste escapar pequeña basura –Ludwig se acercó a las Italias cauteloso y poniéndose a su altura para hablarles- no les mataremos si haces lo que te digo

-q-qué van a-a hacernos? –tartamudeaba del pánico que tenía-

-nada a menos que quieras pasarte de listo para que te mate, haz lo que el maldito burlón te diga –hizo referencia a Arthur quien estaba jugando con Kiku a que era su marioneta, _que me dejes en paz bakayaro!,_ luego lo soltó volviendo a reír descontroladamente- así que te recomiendo que pares de mariquear y muevas tu patético trasero a donde te mandemos –le tomó bruscamente del rostro para mirarle a los ojos e infundirle miedo-

-déjalo maldito bastardo! –reaccionó apartándose de los brazos de su hermano para gritarle al alemán haciendo que le soltara por el disparo a su costado- no lo vuelvas a tocar!

-y quien me lo va a impedir? –dijo seguro y con su sonrisa superior ignorando su herida y tomándole violentamente de la camisa para tenerlo lejos de Italia y haciendo que Romano ahogara un gemido de dolor soltando el arma-

-cuando salga de esto me las pagas maldito cabrón –habló el mayor de los hermanos entre dientes- agh! –fue su último grito antes de desmayarse por un golpe en la herida de la espalda propinado por Ludwig-

-fratello! –Italia se volvió a acercar viendo al alemán levantarse- España ayúdame! –imploró al joven que aún estaba inmovilizado-

-_lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento Italia…Romano _–pensaba mientras podía ver con el rabillo del ojo al chico llorando y a quien más quería tumbado en el suelo con una grave herida-

-perras ya vámonos –habló Feliciano con el seño fruncido- Ludwig llévate a mi hermano y Alfred deja de pensar que la cabeza de España es una bola de beisbol y levanta a Lovino, Arthur haz lo tuyo –ordenó con gran superioridad cruzado de brazos viendo como lo que dijo se cumplía, incluyendo al familiar perdido del gato de Cheshire que alzó un brazo en dirección a España-

-obedit! -exclamó el inglés entre risas, de inmediato España perdió todo brillo en sus verdes ojos y recuperando la movilidad sin poder hablar esperó ordenes como si de un sirviente se tratase- tú trae a ese inútil de Italia Veneciano

-no! España detente! –retrocedió en el suelo asustado al ver la mirada perdida del español que se acercaba para tomarlo fuertemente del brazo- España duele, por favor suéltame! Fratello ayúdame! –trataba de soltarse pero el mayor era sumamente más fuerte que él y Romano se encontraba inconsciente en el hombro de Alfred-

-_ Italia…Romano…lamento haberles fallado, espero no me odien por esto _–una lágrima surcó la mejilla del español-

Todos salieron como si nada de la casa hecha trizas

-Alfred, Arthur, espero que hayan dejado inmovilizados a Estados Estúpidos e Inglamierda –habló tranquilamente Feliciano- no quiero fastidios cuando lleguemos

-no somos inútiles y en primer lugar yo fui quien te llamé cuando pude percibirte en esta dimensión –fastidiado Alfred le respondió-

-y yo quien hizo más decente tu plan idiota

-bueno Feliciano deja de preocuparte, no estás feliz con solo ver el hermoso día que tenemos? –Arthur celebró haciendo que todos prestaran atención a lo último que dijo- la noche aún existe y esas son muy buenas noticias…para nosotros –entonó esas dos palabras con su típica sonrisa con una voz seria sombría, porque parecía que estuvieran a media noche cuando en realidad el reloj marcaba la hora de la salida del sol-

.

.

.

* * *

Al fin se reunieron esos cinco para continuar con sus destrozos, me faltan seis países, los locos y los no tan locos pero ya aparecerán para hacer algo productivo

Hasta la próxima

Gracias por leer


	5. Plan Manifestado

**Plan manifestado**

*Minutos antes de que los invasores llegaran de regreso a la casa*

-hey!...In-Inglaterra…-llamaba con algo de dificultad el ojiceleste desde atrás del otro, porque ambos estaban atados de manos y pies y unidos por una cuerda estando de espaldas totalmente inmovilizados a causa de las ataduras quita circulación y las múltiples heridas en sus cuerpos- despierta…es-tás bien?

-hm?...Estados…Unidos?...qué es lo que…?! –de repente sintió una enorme punzada recorrerle el cuerpo entero y como epicentro tenía su pecho, el cual estaba desprotegido y repleto de cortes que aún emanaban líquido carmesí-

-qué sucede? –se asustó ante los quejidos del otro- Iggyrisu!

-n-no me siento…bien…mi cuerpo…-agachó la cabeza, no sabía la razón, sólo sabía que no podía moverse completamente bien, como si aparte de las heridas algo impidiera su movimiento infundiéndole dolor-

-Iggy! –se movió un poco olvidando su situación-

-bloody hell no te muevas!...estaré bien…sólo…quédate quieto, cuanto más t mueves más me lastimas –respiró hondo tratando de calmarse-

-es-está bien…lo siento –se disculpó y trató de hacer el menor movimiento posible-

-ese fucking bastard…-musitó el ojiverde molesto-

-qué sucede?

-no puedo usar mi magia…por eso me duele el cuerpo, él me privó de mis poderes –tronó su lengua, no podían liberarse-

-lo lamento Iggy…en verdad no tenía la intención de…-cabizbajo y avergonzado por ser culpable de ese embrollo-

-no es del todo tu culpa, yo también fui descuidado…además de que ese pequeño y bloody bastard ayudó a que fueras más idiota

-de quién hablas? –algo confuso tratando de mirar de reojo al anglosajón-

-recuerdas a Flying Mint Bunny?

-tu conejo de menta volador? –extrañado de que sacara un tema el cual para él no era muy relevante y que rara vez lo pudo notar-

-sí, al parecer también hay uno en 2P y entró en esta dimensión antes de que los otros llegaran

-y eso que tiene que ver?

-que acabo de notar a Chocolate Mint Bunny –miró fijamente a la pequeña criatura que a diferencia de su antagonista su color era chocolate como su nombre, sus orejas erizadas y algo levantadas, sus patas con grandes garras y sus dientes más agresivos que los del conejo menta de Inglaterra, ojos rojos totalmente encendidos y furiosos en guardia dispuesto a agredir- ese al parecer perturbó un poco tu sentido común

-what?! es que acaso pueden hacer eso?! No eran amables conejos mágicos solamente? –perplejo era lo que más le definía en esos instantes-

-pueden hacerlo, el mío lo hace para bien, es muy manso, pero este al parecer no y pudo ocultar muy bien su presencia de mí –le explicó al estadounidense y luego se dirigió al conejo que lo vigilaba constantemente- así que sabías que podía deshacerme de ti y te ocultaste, eso no es nada valiente –se burló- además, por qué haces esto?

-_tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte maldito británico de mierda, en tu inútil estado ya no estarías ni respirando _–se quejó el conejo y el oyente sólo sonrió por haber molestado al ser- _y jamás te diré mis motivos, eso ya lo sabrás pronto _–era extraño, el norteamericano le podía ver-

-no lo provoques…-el ojiazul se asustó, estaba nervioso- Inglaterra…me siento…no puedo –temblaba, no era normal en él- me duele el pecho y…

-qué le haces bastard?! –exaltado ya podía ignorar mejor el dolor de su propio cuerpo-

-_sólo lo fastidio un poco _–sus pequeños ojos brillaron y posó su mirada en el muchacho que se sentía perdido y no podía pensar bien por las extrañas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, se sentía extraño y adolorido al mismo tiempo igualmente que su cabeza le daba vueltas- _no puedo tocarlo así que haré esto_

-_déjalo! _-otra voz de otra criatura mágica, esta vez era del conejo verde del europeo con cordura, quien llegó volando para atinarle un golpe de costado y así Estados Unidos se liberara de la magia que le imponían-

-Mint Bunny! –se sobresaltó el anglosajón al ver a una de sus seres mágicos llegar-

-_amo! No se preocupe, él no les puede hacer nada más, sólo sigue órdenes de Arthur_ –le explicó el pequeño antes de empezar a pelear contra su contraparte que estaba como lobo en busca de su presa después de no haber comido por un largo rato-

-_y por eso no tengo prohibido matarte! _–feroz el conejo color chocolate peleaba contra el de menta hiriéndose uno a otro sin dar tregua-

-un momento… -el más joven de las naciones se atrevió a hablar recuperándose de su antiguo malestar-

-qué ocurre? –él dijo que el otro sólo seguía órdenes de Arthur el cual es su amo, no?

-sí, pero eso qué sig…? –pausó, lo entendió-

-tú dices que puedes sentirlos, una vez me dijiste que podías comunicarte con ellos a una distancia prudente aunque no estuvieran de frente, quiere decir que Arthur…

-esa orden se la acaba de dar…

-jajajajajajajaja! –se escuchó el abrir de la puerta dejando escuchar las estruendosas risas del mencionado cuando entraba con algunos de sus compañeros asustando a quienes tenían atados- llegó por quien lloraban –feliz como siempre-

-podrías callarte un rato? –le riñó el norteamericano azabache-

-qué aburrido eres –se quejó- miren! –se acercó a los dos países atados en el suelo, sacó su cuchillo e hizo un corte al aire-

-qué se supone que hiciste? –molesto el italiano menor elevando una ceja-

-estaba molestando a Chocolat Mint Bunny –hizo un leve puchero por sobre su sonrisa tomando al animal en brazos y escurría sangre del aire (los otros no podían verlos a menos que quisieran, lo cual no hacían)-

-Flying! –exaltado el ojiverde al ver a su ser mágico intentando mantenerse en el aire inútilmente mientras chorreaba sangre de una herida a mitad de su cuerpecito-

-creo que ya no sirve –rió nuevamente el risueño atestando un golpe contra el animal que cayó al suelo inconsciente para desaparecer a su mundo y poder recuperarse- no te parece Chocolat? –dulcemente le acarició-

-déjate de idioteces y dime donde pongo esto? –molesto le habló el estadounidense haciendo referencia al sur italiano en sus hombros-

-ponlo cerca de los demás –señaló a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra para luego acercarse a la cocina hecha trizas y buscar el libro del europeo-

-hey Romano! –llamó el rubio estadounidense cuando retumbó el cuerpo del nombrado contra el suelo frente a ellos-

-donde demonios están España, Kiku y Ludwig con mi maldito hermano? –refunfuñó Feliciano enojado-

-creo que llegarán en 3…2…-tranquilo contó el norteamericano posando el bate en su hombro, los dos rubios en el suelo mantuvieron silencio-

-no te desesperes, aquí están los dos inútiles –entró Ludwig con Italia Veneciano inconsciente cargado como saco de papas en un brazo y al japonés de ojos rojos en el otro de igual forma, sólo que quejándose y tratando de liberarse del fuerte alemán, España aún en trance cargaba en sus brazos al hermano de Feliciano dormido de modo que su cabeza reposara en su pecho-

-porqué tardaron tanto? –los volvió a ver cruzándose de brazos-

-este daba problemas –fue a tirar al otro italiano empapado de sangre en su vientre y espalda junto a su consanguíneo y luego soltar al samurái enfurecido- y este no dejaba de intentar matarle

-ya lo lograba pero tenías que meterte –bufó-

-no era necesario hacerle desangrar atravesándolo con tu espada idiota –le reprochó molesto, los orbes de los dos países estaban más que estupefactos ante lo que estaban presentes-

-pero es mejor que estar escuchando sus lloriqueos y no digas que no lo agradeces maldito –gestó molesto y con media sonrisa de satisfacción enfundando su katana-

-a-acaso ellos…? Son Japón y Alemania…? –susurraba el chico de lentes al mayor que tenía apoyado en su espalda-

-no…no lo son…son diferentes, además ya notaste que hay cuatro Italias, incluyendo la presencia de ese Japón y este Alemania que son muy distintos a los que conocemos, al parecer…atravesaron el portal como Arthur y Alfred

-y-ya veo…-tragó en seco-

-me llamo Ludwig no Alemania imbécil –le reprochó el fornido con molestia-

-y ten claro que soy Kiku –ahora era el de uniforme negro-

-no es necesario que yo diga mi nombre a unos inútiles que pronto morirán, pero claro que lo es decirles lo que van a pasar –una sonrisa surcó sus labios llenos de altivez y malicia-

-a qué…se refieren con eso…? –el muchacho del mechón trató de mantenerse sereno pero la tarea fracasó cuando notó que ahí estaba España, con el cuerpo sucio y ensangrentado por las profundas y descubiertas heridas en su torso desnudo- Es-España! Qué haces? Por qué estás con ellos?!

-no te responderá, decidió servirnos por un rato hasta que nos aburramos –rió con descaro mientras posaba el filo de su navaja por la clavícula del moreno haciéndole sangrar sin que su expresión neutral cambiara-

-qué bloody hell le hicieron?! –espetó enojado la isla al ver el estado de su compañero-

-algo que tú harías para beneficiarte si no fueras un marica –con gran osadía dijo esas palabras y luego tomó del mentón del joven para hablarle de cerca sin perder el contacto visual- por eso tú y tu maldito gringo serán los primeros en ser reemplazados por el beisbolista frustrado y el lunático que parece el gato de un cuento infantil –se levantó mirando hacia quien venía de la cocina-

-no es maravilloso? –llegó el último referido con el libro de Inglaterra en mano- todo lo planeé yo solito –luego se dirigió a su conejo – Chocolat, trae el frasco que te pedí –el animal se fue de regreso a la cocina a revolcar por donde había menos desastre-

-frasco? –repitió descolocado el anglosajón puesto que aparte del americano y sus hermanos nadie sabía donde tenía sus pócimas, quien tenía a su espalda no articulaba palabra y sólo escuchaba con cuidado la conversación-

-no te diste cuenta de la presencia de la bola de pelos de este? –se burló el chico del rulo señalando con el pulgar al chico feliz- qué maldita inutilidad son todos ustedes

-_amo, aquí tiene como ordenó_ –le habló el ser entregándole el botecito que varias horas antes Inglaterra y Estados Unidos habían olvidado guardar-

-no te fue difícil ocultarlo, no? Eres muy bueno –le hizo un mimo en su pequeña cabeza tomando el frasco-

-e-eso es…? –sorprendido el ojiverde veía el frasquito, cómo ese maldito conejo pudo ser capaz de hacerle no ver eso?-

-sí, al parecer en estas pócimas eres bastante bueno –un elogio que no hacía más que enojarlo y maldecirlo, él juntó los labios con el bote destapado y probó un par de gotas- hmm…creo que me empiezo a sentir mejor –rió, esa era una pócima curativa, devolvía las fuerzas y el equilibrio metabólico a quien lo bebiera, sólo tenía algo faltante- aunque es una lástima que sólo cierre las hemorragias y sólo te cure el ochenta por ciento de las heridas –le dio el frasco al italiano-

Feliciano también tomó algunas gotas pasándole el frasco a Ludwig y habiendo bebido lo pasó al resto, sucesivamente cada uno se empezaba a mejorar, quedando con las heridas más graves aún doliéndoles y sangrando un poco pero por mayoría se sentían renovados y con fuerzas; incluyendo a Lovino quien se despertó a abrazar a su hermanito que lo despreció sin pensarlo

-oh! –recordó sonriendo lascivamente el menor de los italianos- no les dije lo que queríamos hacer

-reemplazarnos, no? –molesto y cansado el anglosajón mirándole desde el suelo-

-sí, pero no es sólo llegar y matarles para ocupar su lugar

-seremos ustedes! –emocionado y alegre expresó el dueño de orbes celeste y brillos malva-

-en resumen, usaremos tu libro para hacerlos desaparecer y combinaremos su esencia de país con nosotros, claro que morirán, pero no dejarán sus tierras en el siglo uno sino que se unirán a nuestros seres –el resto de los opuestos sonrió junto con él de modo arrogante-

-no podrán hacerlo! –se removió bruscamente sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo-

-pero claro que sí –espetó el samurái ojicarmesí- Arthur podrá ser un maldito idiota pero sabe usar su magia mejor que tú, claro, eso no le quita su condenada y ridícula sonrisa –lo miró de reojo-

-gracias por el halago Ki-ku –le sonrió más, no para molestarlo, sino porque sí se sintió agasajado-

-tks! –chitó el ojiverde-

-entonces nos vamos a traer al otro par de idiotas –dijo el estadounidense del bate haciendo referencia a Japón y Alemania-

-no, tú te quedas con el gato de Cheshire –le ordenó el alemán no esperando reproches, lo cual obtuvo-

-no me vengas dando órdenes neonazi de mierda! –molesto empezó con sus insultos que no fueron ignorados-

-como te atreves pequeño mal nacido! –espetó molesto tomándole de la camisa, porque el alemán era serio y algo calmado pero odiaba tales falta de respeto por parte del menor-

-lo eres, no? –burla tras burla- puedo ser un mal nacido pero al menos no me acuesto con mi propio hermano

-serás…! –fueron detenidos por una ráfaga proveniente de un arma cortopunzante de gran extensión que surcó en frente de ellos-

-ya basta par de idiotas –ordenó el japonés de ojos rojos notándosele el enfado- Alfred se quedará con Arthur y los demás iremos por el resto de fastidios –argumentó con prepotencia y se dio media vuelta para salir de la casa, siendo seguido de los otros y el ojicarmesí refunfuñando mientras los veía partir-

-no te sientas mal honey –trató de reconfortarlo el chico sonriente- podemos divertirnos un rato mientras ellos regresan –su sonrisa se ensanchó junto con sus carcajadas-

-bueno…algo es algo –sonrió, él no sabía sólo de tortura física, sino psicológica la cual le fue enseñada por su pareja- esto me excita…

Perturbó el semblante de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, no era suficiente con lo que les habían hecho? Al parecer no, y las cosas iban mal, no sólo no sabían que había sido de Japón y Alemania sino que tampoco entendían el hecho de que no hubiera salido el sol ya, todo eso les estaba cansando en demasía incluyendo las novedades por parte del contraparte de la primera potencia mundial

.

.

.

* * *

y este fue el quinto capítulo, espero les haya gustado

los espero en el próximo y gracias por leer

comentarios, dudas o peticiones en un lindo review?


	6. En evidente desventaja

**En evidente desventaja**

-uhg! –se quejó Alemania al despertar- cómo es q-que…?

El suelo totalmente destrozado y lleno de los muebles vueltos basura y pequeños charcos y grandes manchas de sangre decorando el lugar; paredes con agujeros y cortes, si hubiera alguna ventana estaría hecha añicos, la puerta lastimada pero no destruida, en cambio se encontraba cerrada con llave y atascada por fuera de alguna forma que sólo quien lo hizo pudiera entrar. Alemania estaba hecho un desastre, sucio y con la pierna empapada de sangre por la herida en tornillo que poseía su muslo derecho, heridas por todo su cuerpo y su espalda era surcada por un corte profundo punzante y sangrante, se sentía cansado y débil, su respiración era pesada, así que sólo se esforzó por incorporarse y apoyar su brazo en un mueble para poder mantenerse sentado.

Japón yacía desplomado en una esquina de la despedazada sala, su katana enterrada del otro lado de la pared manchada de carmesí, su cuerpo poseía múltiples heridas de bala, en especial sus brazos y el rostro con varios cortes de las mismas, la mayor lesión recaía en su abdomen, con la ropa desgarrada y la piel quemada y maltratada por el impacto sobre esta una mancha roja sobre toda el área inclusive provocando un charco por la hemorragia sin tratar, sin duda estaba peor que el alemán quien lo veía mientras respiraba profundo cubriéndose la pierna con su propia ropa para poder levantarse y tratar de ayudarlo

-hey!..Japón…oye! –movía su hombro sin obtener respuesta, el chico estaba pálido pero aún respiraba, débilmente, pero lo hacía- tks!

Se quitó lo que quedaba de su camisa externa dejándose la delgada que mantenía en sus entrenamientos, la usó para detener el sangrado del azabache luego tomó la espada y se sentó a su lado meditando un poco esperando a que el otro despertara. Varios minutos después el japonés ya había adquirido algo de color y respiraba más normal gracias a poder recuperar buena parte de sangre en su cuerpo, despertó

-hmm?...-fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos-

-al fin despiertas…-dijo el rubio sin abrir sus ojos-

-q-qué pasó? –estaba aturdido y se sentó con dificultad apoyado a la pared-

-perdimos…-abrió sus azules ojos- y al parecer nos dejaron atrapados aquí –miró por un momento la puerta y regresó con su compañero- deben estar tramando algo

-ciertamente… ohg! –sintió una punzada en sus brazos encogiéndolos abrazándose a sí mismo- por qué nos habrán dejado vivos…?

-no lo sé, pero nada de todo esto me da buena espina –comentó serio acomodándose en el suelo reposando con las manos extendidas hacia atrás- estaba pensando…

-qué cosa? –lo miró atento-

-es que…-recordó el rubio repitiendo palabras ajenas- "los sustituiremos para también tener poder en este mundo" eso fue lo que dijo Kiku, pero después Lovino habló diciendo: "recibimos un llamado de este mundo y vinimos, aunque Arthur y Alfred no quisieron decidimos llegar por otro camino y terminamos aquí"…es extraño…-suspiró mirando el techo-

-significa que…puede que los mandamases de 2P sean…-dedujo Japón-

-Arthur y Alfred que al parecer son los antagónicos de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos…aún así… "sustituiremos", "poder en este mundo"…pueden reemplazarnos como países?

-al parecer…ellos no son normales, Alemania-san, si son nuestros opuestos eso significa que además de tener esa brutalidad y sed de sangre…

-deben estar locos al punto de usar recursos extremos para todo…bueno, eso lo acabamos de notar –se resignó volviendo a ver al japonés-

-entonces Ingl…-se corrigió- Arthur debió preverlo todo desde antes con su magia

-correcto, es probable que sabían que podría pasar algún día…

-pero hay algo que sigo sin entender…

-dime

-quién los llamó? "recibimos un llamado de este mundo", significa que alguien los invocó o ellos planearon algo para que los trajeran a esta dimensión –realmente tenía razón, Alemania lo notó sabiendo ahora que no era el único que pensaba en eso-

-_esto significa que es cierto que los asiáticos son muy inteligentes_ –se escuchó la puerta ser abierta con alguna tranca deshecha para poder entrar, resultó ser Lovino entrando con su rifle listo para atacar en los hombros- Feli no puedo creer que tú y Lud destruyeran el lugar por sólo dos ineptos –comentó en un tono de reproche gracioso mientras lo abrazaba con su mano libre al sentirlo entrar con el mayor y el japonés-

-si no, no sería diversión idiota –se zafó de su hermano y miró con desprecio a quienes se encontraban en el suelo siguiéndoles con la mirada- valla que son persistentes, creía que se esconderían como nenas a penas nos vieran…aunque siendo honestos pensé que seguirían durmiendo –se cruzó de brazos-

-qué te esperabas si son amigos de la rata italiana? –habló el azabache mirándoles con odio- son estúpidos pero muy duros

-qué le hiciste a Italia?! –Alemania se alteró levantándose haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo- dime donde demonios está?!

-eh..? –se hizo el desentendido y luego sonrió lascivamente- si no me equivoco ahora está durmiendo mientras sueña que se desangra junto a su hermano y el par de sarasas pero si se encuentra despierto lo más probable es que esté retorciéndose buscando como tapar su lindo agujero –rió-

-maldito infeliz! –trató de herirlo pero un golpe en su pierna herida por parte de Ludwig lo desequilibró y cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente por el dolor extremo que le produjo-

-y tú por qué no dices nada? –preguntó el italiano mayor agachándose justo en frente de Japón que parecía abstraído en la escena-

-…-no respondió, algo se lo impedía, no podía hablar y tampoco podía moverse-

-Ja-Japón! –Alemania se acercó a él zarandeándolo un poco por los hombros, el de ojos lilas se volvió a levantar- Japón responde!

-y-yo…-apenas logró articular palabra, su mirada había perdido todo signo de estar ahí- n-no…pue-do…seguir…co-n él….

-a qué te refieres? –trató de ayudarlo su amigo-

-y ahora qué le pasa? –preguntó fastidiado el alemán de ojos malva-

-no me lo pregun-tes –respondió el menor de los italianos pero se detuvo al ver el rostro del samurái ojicarmesí- Kiku y a ti qué te ocurre?

-…-tampoco le respondió, pero su mirada era muy distinta conteniendo altivez, odio, placer al provocar daño a quien es su opuesto-

-Kiku~ -llamó el italiano mayor sonriente mientras batía su mano libre frente a sus ojos-

-hm?! –se despertó de su trance- no me interrumpas cuando estoy ocupado –dijo fastidiado frunciendo el seño-

-Japón qué demonios te pasa?! –gestó Alemania notando el temblor de su amigo, que por más que trataba no podía escabullirse más contra la pared por la que estaba apoyado-

-qué interesante...-comentó Feliciano con tono de voz divertido- qué le hiciste?

-le estaba robando su esencia…-respondió sin más el de mirada roja sonriendo mientras veía la fragilidad del otro japonés-

-qué?! –el alemán de ojos azules se asustó abrazando por inercia a Japón que aunque se encontraba algo más calmado se notaba el desdén hacia su opuesto-

-ju ju~ -rió el rubio del rifle- que divertido! Yo quiero hacerlo con Romano!

-acaso no era por eso que estaba Arthur? –gestó Ludwig- se supone vinimos para eso

-exacto, pero quería su energía y solamente eso podemos obtener por nuestra cuenta –le respondió Kiku-

-ya lo habías olvidado? –le preguntó Feliciano-

-no, pero quería estar seguro de qué hacía este

-_qué demonios les pasa a estos…? _–se preguntaba Alemania en su mente aún sin soltar a Japón-

-bueno…-autoritario se puso el italiano castaño nuevamente- ya que veo que no lo piensas soltar llévalo tú mientras nos sigues –le habló al rubio en el suelo-

-y a donde piensas que te voy a seguir?

-a donde yo te diga, cuando yo te diga y como yo te diga –habló amenazante, sin la más mínima pizca de indulgencia en su rostro mirándole fijo- si no me obedeces no me importará dejar la mitad norte de la Península Itálica en la edad de piedra –severo lo había dicho en serio, no le importaba no poder obtener el poder de Italia del Norte en ese mundo, al menos lo era en 2P, no soportaba que le contradijeran, menos que no le obedecieran especialmente "inútiles" como los eran sus contrapartes-

-tks! –rechistó quien recibió la amenaza-

-mi fratello es un gran jefe! Que orgulloso me siento de ti Feli! –el hermano mayor le dio un abrazo de oso restregando su cachete con el de su mellizo-

-suéltame…-suspiró el menor, el otro lo soltó-

-nos podemos ir ya? –dijo impaciente el azabache ojicarmesí-

-vámonos –gestó el alemán lleno de cicatrices-

-levanta a ese y síguenos –le ordenó el italiano menor a Alemania-

Este obedeció y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse pero apenas dio un par de pasos se tambaleó no pudiendo sostenerse casi cayendo al suelo sin embargo Alemania lo asistió a tiempo cargándolo en su espalda y llevando su arma. Salieron los visitantes seguidos de los otros dos

-lo-lo siento…Alemania-san –se disculpó el menor en la espalda del mayor, su tono de voz sonaba abatido y cansado debido a la energía y fuerza que le quitó su opuesto mentalmente-

-no importa, debes descansar –le alivió-

*en algún lugar desconocido y alejado de ambas partes*

-oye, estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir? aru –preguntó un usuario de cabello negruzco atado en una coleta, ojos marrones, de rasgos asiáticos y de apariencia juvenil con ropajes de cultura china de color rojo y ornamenta dorada; se encontraba sentado en un sofá-

-por supuesto, son por desgracia mis compañeros y esto les incumbe a ustedes tanto como a nosotros –le respondió un hombre alto y robusto con acento ruso de hebras marrones y ojos escarlata, de bufanda gris con uniforme negro con decoraciones rojas con botas negras y un tono de voz severo y muy tranquilo; estaba cruzado de piernas frente al asiático-

-tendremos que ayudar, no nos queda de otra da~ -comentó alguien parecido al otro, pero más aniñado y de ropas similares con la excepción se ser claras incluyendo su bufanda que también tenía más cuidado, de pelo plateado y ojos violeta; este reposaba junto al chico de ojos marrones-

-claro que sí, después de todo son unos malditos desquiciados –esta vez habló con una mirada algo arrogante un joven parecido al de coleta, pero su cabello era corto y sus ojos poseían un particular brillo rojizo, su ropa militarizada roja tenía decorados en negro sin perder sus orígenes chinos, sobre su cabeza descansaba una boina gris oscuro con el frente en negro y una delgada línea roja; él yacía al lado del de la bufanda oscura frente al peliplata-

-por cierto aru –habló el chino al lado del ruso de mirada aniñada- aún no nos han dicho como llegaron a esta dimensión aru

-es verdad, pues escuchen, -le contestó el otro asiático- estos mundos originalmente sólo se conectaban por medio de invocación _de llamado,_ es decir que sólo mencionando el nombre de esta sería abierto el portal; pero a algún bestia se le ocurrió crear un conjuro que invocara específicamente a 2P

-Arthur se enteró de esto hace mucho tiempo –continuó el relato su compañero- así que decidió provocar que específicamente se comunicaran los países de ambas partes, claro que no lo hizo para cualquiera

-modificó el hechizo para que sólo grandes potencias se vieran involucradas, según él, para mayor diversión. Después de algunos años logró enviar de manera cautelosa el conjuro a esta dimensión haciendo que se difundiera en el mundo de magia como prohibido ya que se supone era peligroso como muchos otros

-un momento aru –le interrumpió su opuesto- el contrario de Arthur es Inglaterra, no se supone que tendrían casi las misma etapas de vida? Aru, debería haberse retractado de seguir usando magia aru

-es verdad –le respondió el de boina-

-pero recuerda que venimos de un mundo opuesto al de ustedes –continuó quien que tenía al lado- jamás seremos iguales en ningún aspecto totalmente, Arthur usa su magia libremente como parte de su locura; se suponía que algún día el maldito yanqui nos abriría el portal para que ingresáramos para poder sustituirlos y así ser países legítimos en este mundo también

-claro que eso era de jóvenes sin escrúpulos –prosiguió el asiático a su lado- ya no nos interesan esas cosas absurdas, claro que no todos pensamos lo mismo como se dieron cuenta –suspiró-

-esto parece irreal aru

-da~ pero no crees que será algo divertido todo esto China-kun

-ese no es el punto Rusia…aru -a veces detestaba reconocer las intenciones del euroasiático-

-entonces partimos a donde les indiqué? –preguntó levantándose el de bufanda oscura-

-da~

-sí aru

-entonces vámonos Yao –le dijo al de menor estatura quien cogía su espada larga y gruesa que reposaba debajo del sofá en donde se encontraban anteriormente-

-no me des órdenes Ivan –le respondió algo tosco que a ninguno le importó-

Ellos habían ideado un plan claramente relacionado a sus respectivos compañeros, lo pondrían en marcha aunque eso cobrara las vidas de cualquiera de los países involucrados

.

.

.

* * *

esto ha sido el capítulo seis y espero les haya gustado

**Algo que la autora quiere decir a los lectores**: quiero agradecerles a tod s por sus reviews (toodos los leo y respondo todos los que puedo), seguimientos, favoritos y todo, en verdad me inspiran todos ustedes al igual que siempre trato de seguir sus recomendaciones y lucho para que mis fics queden entendibles y de calidad para su gusto y entretenimiento. creo que sólo era eso lo que quería decir (no soy buena con las palabras) en fin, espero  
ser (o seguir) siempre de su agrado como lo son todos ustedes lectores queridos.

Ah! por cierto, cuál de los dos bandos quieren que gane? el de los 2p o el de los 1p?  
elijan por favor ya que este fic tiene dos futuros distintos y no me decido cual ponerle

hasta la próxima y gracias por leer


	7. Ellos---Qué planean hacer?

**Ellos…Qué planean hacer?**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Inglaterra, este lo pasaba realmente mal, no sólo estaba sumamente herido en una posición totalmente incómoda y desfavorable, sino que también se sentía más débil de lo que debería estar sin mencionar su incapacidad de poder usar magia. Después de estar dormidos por un rato gracias a algunos abusos de los contrapartes de ellos

-Iggy…-llamó el más alto despertando algo atontado por la droga-

-qué sucede? –preguntó bajito, hace cinco minutos desde que despertó y no sabía dónde estaban sus opuestos así que decidió ser precavido-

-n-nada…sólo quería escucharte…-suspiró aliviado-

-eh?

-es que creí que te habían hecho mucho daño…sentí tu cuerpo chocar contra el mío muy brusco

-ah…no te preocupes…estoy bien –mintió, no sentía su cuerpo como debería y sus heridas sangraban aún, agradecía estar de espaldas al menor-

-cómo crees que estén ellos? –preguntó mirando a los mellizos Italia-

-no lo sé…Romano y Veneciano son resistentes al proponérselo pero…ya tienen ese charco de sangre bajo ellos…-en efecto, Romano acostado de medio lado y su hermano al lado de él boca abajo habían provocado una espesa mancha carmesí en el suelo bajo ellos-

-pero aún respiran no? –el chico de lentes se preocupó notando más claramente la imagen frente a él-

-sí…al menos creo que sus heridas no están tan abiertas como antes –ya que esa mancha no se había expandido más desde que despertó-

-que bueno…

-a-ah…? –se escuchó del hermano mayor de los mellizos-

-Romano? –preguntó Estados Unidos-

-d-dónde…? –estaba atontado y adolorido por su espalda- eh? Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –se incorporó- eh?! Dónde estoy maldición?!

-cálmate –le tranquilizó el inglés- estás en mi casa, ellos te trajeron con tu hermano

-mi herm…! –le buscó y al sentirlo a su lado inconsciente se desesperó- fratello! Oye despierta maldición! –le zarandeó por los hombros consiguiendo que este despertara- Veneciano! –se detuvo para mirarle y esperar que reaccionara

-fra-fratello? –preguntó aclarándose la vista y viendo al otro castaño- fratello! –se abalanzó a abrazarlo y por esta vez siendo correspondido de manera protectora- agh! –se quejó al sentir punzar su herida encogiéndose de dolor y llorando amargamente del intenso dolor que se apoderó de su cuerpo- ayú-ayúdame hermanito…-suplicó, como no hacerlo si era un hoyo provocado por una espada filosa atravesando su cuerpo?-

-de-descuida, estoy aquí…_maldición! No sé cómo ayudarlo! Mandita sea!_-maldecía internamente mientras arrullaba a su pequeño hermano presionando la herida de frente al tenerlo en brazos-

-Romano…-llamó por lo bajo el chico de ojos azules-

-qué? Maldición –respondió enojado-

-puedes desatarnos por favor, sólo te tomara un momento y así podremos buscar algo que ayude a Veneciano –le pidió-

-…-no le respondió, pero suspiró después de un momento y dejó a su mellizo a un lado hecho un ovillo para ayudar a los angloparlantes-

-gracias –le contestó Estados Unidos masajeándose las muñecas mientras se levantaba despacio y el muchacho regresaba a cuidar de su hermano el cual se aferraba en su pecho- oye Ingla…! –se asustó, el otro rubio no se incorporó si quiera al ser desatado, estaba desmayado en el suelo, vio las heridas que contenía su cuerpo y las enormes manchas en la ropa desgastada- Inglaterra! –se acercó tomándolo en sus brazos- oye no me hagas esto, Iggy please!

-_déjalo aru!_ –se pudo oír otra voz, era conocida- es mejor que duerma mientras se recupera un poco aru –decía un asiático conocido por ellos acercándose a Inglaterra-

-China! –expresó Estados Unidos alegremente- cómo llegaste aquí?

-llegué con unos acompañantes y sólo esperamos a que sus contrarios bajaran de una alcoba superior aru, un simple emboscada pero ellos estaban ocupados en quien sabe qué e igual nos notaron aru –tomó del cuello al rubio quitándole un petardo rojo-

-qué? Los descubrieron? Con quién viniste? Dónde están los demás?

-tranquilízate aru! –le regañó levantándose- ellos se fueron, incluso con quién vine aru

-pero…qué es eso? –señaló el objeto en manos del asiático-

-algo para curarle las heridas más graves aru

-cómo lo que los del 2P tomaron?

-no, sólo sana heridas graves aru, no es un efecto perfecto, pero evita que el daño se expanda aru, al menos su cuerpo no estará tan lesionado físicamente aru

En ese momento Romano alzó la cabeza, mirando a sus compañeros países

-China! Tienes más de esa cosa para Veneciano?! –le preguntó acelerado el joven-

-claro aru! –de inmediato sacó otro de su bolsillo y lo clavó suavemente en el cuello del castaño-

-cómo se lo pusiste a Iggy? –le preguntó el rubio más alto-

-lo lancé cuando se distrajo aru

-oye –llamó el mellizo mayor- es normal que se duerma así? –preguntó por la extrema tranquilidad de su hermano-

-sí aru, así es mejor porque duele al estar sanando esos daños tan graves aru

-de dónde lo sacaste? –le volvió a interrogar el italiano-

-sí, -habló el estadounidense- creí que sólo Iggy podía hacer esas pócimas

-no es del todo eso aru, yo no uso magia, sólo es un medicamento para naciones especializado que me dio Ivan aru

-I-Ivan? –se sorprendió el ojiceleste- no te refieres a Russia?

-no aru, Ivan nos vsitó junto con Yao y él me dio esto aru

-no digas eso! –se exaltó el chico del rulo desde el suelo sin soltar a su hermano- de esa dimensión sólo salen malditos desquiciados!

-Romano eso no es cierto aru! Si no, yo no estaría aquí en estos instantes aru

-es que suena imposible que ellos nos ayuden, -le dijo el más alto- en especial Russia! O Ivan! Bueno son la misma cosa no?

-entiendo la confusión pero deben de dejarse ayudar aru, sin ellos no sabríamos como detener a los demás 2P

-cómo detenerlos?! –expresaron el italiano y el norteamericano al unisono-

-sí aru

Al mismo tiempo que China les explicara todo a ellos y les ayudara a mejorarse un poco al menos físicamente, Russia, Yao e Ivan se dirigían al hotel donde se encontraba Canadá junto con Francia; tocaron la puerta decentemente esperando a que les abrieran la puerta

-voy~ -anunció el canadiense dirigiéndose a la puerta para recibir a sus inesperadas visitas-

-hola Canadá-kun da~ -le saludó normalmente el ruso de cabello claro-

-…! –no obtuvo respuesta, el muchacho quedó atónito al ver a esas personas acompañando a quien le saludó-

-aquí eres mudo o qué? –preguntó bruscamente el chino-

-ah…-no sabía articular palabra, no entendía la razón de haber un Russia y un China totalmente distintos a los que conocía-

-qué sucede mon petit? –llegó Francia y al igual que el rubio menor quedó descolocado al ver semejante cosa, tornó un tono serio algo inusual en él- quienes son ustedes?

-yo soy Russia da~

-ya sé quién eres tú, me refiero a los otros dos –dijo algo molesto-

-Ivan –le respondió el otro más alto-

-Yao –le dijo mosqueado el chino-

-nos dejarías pasar para explicarles todo? da~ –le preguntó en un tono normal Russia-

-no les vamos a hacer nada –le replicó el chico de la boina al ver la expresión seria e incrédula del francés-

-Fran-Francia…-le habló con su tono bajito el canadiense a su ex tutor-

Este suspiró y abrió más la puerta

-pasen –les invitó, ellos entraron- a qué se debe todo esto? –preguntó cerrando la puerta y yendo a sentarse junto a Canadá en un sofá frente a ellos-

-mira, somos de una dimensión llamada 2P –le comunicó Yao-

-y ahora tenemos varios problemas involucrando a todos sus compañeros –le dijo Ivan-

-así que ustedes también tienen que participar en esto da~ -Russia no perdía su sonrisa-

-por qué están aquí? Si se puede saber –espetó sin perder su seriedad el rubio mayor, el menor abrazaba su mascota oso, tenía un presentimiento-

-no se han enterado de nada, no es así? –les interrogó el chino-

-te refieres a que no ha salido el sol?

-eso y por qué se siente un peso en el aire –les dijo el ruso de cabellos claros-

-el día no llega porque precisamente estamos en territorio británico y Arthur fue quién lo provocó manipulando la energía y esencia de Inglaterra usando la magia de ambos

-espera un momento? –le detuvo el francés- me están diciendo que Angleterre provocó todo esto?

-no específicamente o al menos conscientemente, Estados Unidos también fue detonante, después de todo fue planteado por sus contrarios que son nuestros compañeros –le explicó de regreso-

Entonces les explicaron todo el zambrote que había surgido; ambos francoparlantes se encontraban estupefactos, dijeron que ayudarían pero claro está sin saber cómo. Francia casi cae en la desesperación al saber que quien podría estabilizar el portal para que ellos regresaran a su mundo y las cosas se aligeraran vendría a ser el canadiense

-no! No lo voy a permitir! –gritó enojado el de ojos azules-

-y qué piensas hacer como plan B? –le preguntó fríamente el ruso de ojos carmesí-

-no lo sé! Pero no pondré en riesgo la vida de Canadá!

-no deberías preocuparte tanto, ellos no dijeron que se morirá –le dijo calmadamente Russia-

-pero…-trató de articular el muchacho de quien hablaban-

-eso no me importa! Él no es un objeto y menos uno para transportar o redirigir magia! –pasaron del joven encogido de hombros abrazado a su mascota-

-y qué sugieres? –le miró desafiante el chino- no hay otra nación poderosa que tenga las mismas cualidades que necesitamos

-tiene que haber otro!

-Fran-Francia…-volvió a tratar de hablar el ojivioleta-

-no lo hay y estamos en contratiempo da~ -le dijo el albino, siempre con esa inseparable sonrisa-

-quisiera hablar…-continuó insistiendo el canadiense-

-y por eso así no más le piden eso?!

-pues es lo que nos queda, no estará en peligro mortal –le dijo seriamente el chino con boina, se estaba hastiando-

Al ver que seguían ignorándole el menor decidió recostarse en el sofá a esperar a que esos terminaran de discutir por él, escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, los demás no se dieron cuenta así que fue por su cuenta dando un largo suspiro

-qué se le ofre…? –se detuvo abriendo el pórtico, dejó su mascota en el suelo de sorpresa, era España-

-Ca-Canadá…-apenas podía articular palabra, pero por desgracia su cuerpo no estaba en total control aún- lo siento…

-qué? –retrocedió unos pasos al ver que en su mano portaba la gran afilada alabarda, la alzó en contra del menor- es-espera!

Dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, el oso se apartó velozmente, al fin los demás presentes le prestaron atención por fin al escuchar el metal contra la madera, el único en mostrar sorpresa fue Francia quien aumentó su enojo, Russia mantuvo su rostro feliz e Ivan y Yao mostraron desdén hacia la nación entrante

-España! –le llamó la atención el rubio mayor al moreno mientras detenía con sus propias manos la parte de agarre del arma de este-

-pierdes el tiempo –le mencionó el chico de boina- está siendo controlado por magia

-eh?! –expresó antes de recibir un ataque defensivo por parte del ojiverde, chocó con todo y agarre el arma contra Francia de manera brusca empujándolo fuertemente haciendo que callera para luego mandar un golpe certero hasta su pecho el cual fue detenido por una mano del canadiense, girándole hacia atrás manteniéndolo a su nivel lo cual el de abajo aprovechó para mover un pie y botar al español estruendosamente contra el suelo-

-Canadá toma su arma –le indicó el francés, el nombrado obedeció y se apartó-

El moreno no se detuvo con eso, continuó peleando a diestra y siniestra con puños y patadas, el rubio se sabía defender pero fijándose mejor en el cuerpo de este no quería hacerle más daño. Russia se acercó a la pelea suavemente sin ser notado hasta que le agarró por el rostro al moreno y tirándolo al piso con fuerza sacándole el aire y un sonido seco de la espalda contra el suelo, se inclinó junto con él y moviendo sus dedos para que los ojos quedaran libres le miró desafiante, no tuvo que cambiar mucho la expresión pero sus ojos causarían miedo profundo a cualquiera, España se retorcía sin poder liberarse y al ver los ojos del albino hizo un gesto de pánico antes de tranquilizarse y entrecerrar sus ojos a los cuales regresaron los brillos normales mostrando vida y cordura

-creo que es todo –dijo levantándose dejando al muchacho en el suelo, el cual lo único que tenía era pequeños espasmos debido al dolor que recorría su cuerpo-

-no le hiciste mucho daño? –se preocupó el menor de todos-

-las emociones fuertes ayudan a estos casos, así que en teoría sólo le sacó del trance en el cual estaba –le explicó el chino junto a su compañero los cuales no se levantaron de su asiento en ningún momento-

-estaba muy débil~ -respondió el ruso regresando a su asiento junto a Yao que sin decir nada se levantó para ayudarle a Francia a levantar a España-

-sus manos temblaban…significa que estuvo mucho tiempo en ese estado? –preguntó tímidamente en canadiense-

-es probable –le respondió secamente el azabache-

Ambas naciones recogieron a España el cual estaba sumamente exhausto llevándole a la cama de la alcoba en donde se encontraban, el rubio cerró la puerta para no hacerle ruido y dejarle descansar mientras el chino se quedó junto con él tratando sus heridas. Canadá dejó el arma recostada en una pared y aprovechando el silencio decidió hablar

-lo haré…

-qué cosa? –le preguntó el francés que al entender frunció el seño muy molesto- cómo que aceptas?

-es que…estamos en varios problemas y yo…-comentó algo apenado-

-y tú…?

-quiero ayudar, si sólo yo puedo hacer eso entonces…

-en serio quieres hacerlo? –trató de relajarse un poco pero continuó con el seño fruncido-

-s-sí…-afirmó sin pensárselo dos veces-

-maldición…-suspiró, pero tenía que resignarse ya que ahora quien decidía era el menor-

-no deberías de preocuparte tanto por él –le afirmó el de bufanda oscura y recibió una mirada de odio por respuesta-

-estaré bien Francia, es sólo estropear lo que harán Arthur y los demás no es así?

-claro, -le respondió Ivan-

-entonces podemos hacerlo

-hmp! –bufó el mayor con molestia, luego suspiró resignado- de acuerdo…

-tenemos por lo menos el tiempo que tardarán trasladando a Japón y Alemania al bosque y luego el resto, tienen que hacerlo bien y esa es nuestra ventaja, les explicaré exactamente lo que…-el albino fue interrumpido por un ráfaga que pasó justo en frente de su rostro peligrosamente-

-ya se me hacía que no aparecieran ustedes dos…-dijo tranquilo mientras que los dos rubios se sorprendieron mucho- Matthew, Francis…

En efecto, los antagónicos de Canadá y Francia aparecieron detrás de los rusos, quien creó la ráfaga fue el canadiense con su palo de jockey y quien poseía un uniforme rojo y portaba lentes oscuros que aún así se notaban sus ojos violetas más oscuros y amenazantes, su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una coleta, su acompañante francés tenía una mirada azulvioleta totalmente fastidiada, sus hebras eran más oscuras y la barba era un poquito más espesa, fumaba seriamente esperando que el portal bajo sus pies se cerrara nuevamente

-no me vengan con sus malditas idioteces que Canadá no va a lograr nada –le espetó molesto el chico de rulo recién llegado-

-no es tan simple hacer que el portal se abra de regreso gilipollas de mierda –le siguió el que tenía al lado, el cual se movió dejándose ver completamente, la ropa era sobria y elegante pero el porte que conservaba transmitía ego desinteresado y seriedad indiferente-

Francia y Canadá estaban atónitos nuevamente, apenas articulando palabras

-q-qué quieres decir con eso? –les preguntó el rubio mayor acercándose unos pasos-

-que no dejaré que Canadá haga eso –le respondió molesto el contraparte del mencionado-

-sabes que es necesario no? –le habló Russia relajado-

-no me interesa –le respondió de inmediato-

-por qué…-Canadá tragó en seco nervioso- por qué no quieres que haga eso?

-porque yo lo haré –le respondió mirándole fijo-

.

.

.

* * *

espero les haya gustado el capitulo, los espero a la próxima

gracias por leer

merezco reviews?


	8. Así funciona el plan de todos

**Así funciona el plan de todos**

Mientras Russia, Francia, Francis y Matthew discutían por la causa sobre Canadá y Yao ayudaba a España, Arthur y Alfred se encontraban en medio del bosque, el anglosajón preparaba un círculo mágico en la tierra con el libro de hechizos y embrujos de Inglaterra y el otro sólo observaba de brazos cruzados recostado en un árbol al lado de una pequeña farola que pusieron en la rama del mismo para ver mejor, su bate estaba en el suelo.

-Arthur por qué escapamos de ellos? –preguntó molesto el azabache puesto que antes de llegar al bosque habían tenido una pequeña riña contra China, Russia, Yao e Ivan, no estuvieron mucho tiempo con ellos porque el ojiceleste usó su magia para volverse invisibles con una magia prohibida y correr-

-porque perderíamos el tiempo Alfie~ –respondió sonriente mientras continuaba dibujando el pentagrama con una varilla raspando la tierra-

-eso es estúpido, además no trajimos a los otros idiotas

-te refieres a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos? Luego haré que el antiguo eje los traiga, ya se los dije por telepatía hace un rato

-desde cuando Feliciano te obedece? –arqueó una ceja-

-bueno~ -hizo un ademán de pensar un poco- recuerda que están aquí gracias a mí y han avanzado mucho así que me deben bastante jajajajajaja –carcajeó nuevamente-

-qué ruidoso, resúmelo diciendo que te deben mucho y los obligaste a obedecerte fucking bastard –gestó con el mismo enojo-

-no seas tan malo conmigo Alfie~ -su tono como siempre sonó falso, pero entre risas y una falsa molestia ante los insultos claro que no iba a sonar en serio-

-me aturdes, y qué hiciste con España? Tú lo controlabas no?

-como Feli se lo llevó decidí que lo enviara al hermano menor de Estados Unidos

-se lo dijiste también por telepatía? Acaso no usas la cabeza? Eso te jode más rápido

-pero puede ayudar, Ivan no quiere que hagamos esto así que no me quería arriesgar

-Canadá no es muy reconocido aquí, a quién le puede importar?

-jajajajajajajaja~ -se descontroló nuevamente por alguna razón, el ojicarmesí lo vio de mal modo-

-_ya termina el maldito círculo asqueroso gato_ –se escuchó de un modo molesto la voz de Feliciano acercándose-

Pues el antiguo eje del mundo 2P había llegado con dos de los integrantes del mundo en el que estaban. Ludwig y Kiku vigilaban a ambos lados a Alemania el cual caminaba cansado y cojeando junto con Japón aún en malestar en su espalda, Feliciano iba en frente de ellos.

-si lo hago a la carrera saldrá mal –dijo feliz el aludido omitiendo el inulto-

-por qué traen a esos dos así? –preguntó aún desde el árbol Alfred de mal modo como de costumbre-

-no pueden escapar maldito idiota –le gestó molesto Ludwig-

-si lo hiciesen no durarían mucho –dijo más tranquilo en japonés de ojos bermellón apuntando con su katana desenfundada el pecho del rubio malherido-

Ni Japón ni Alemania dijeron nada, sólo miraban atentamente a los otros.

-ya, sólo amárrenlos –terminó el norteamericano molesto-

-no, tú lo vas a hacer –le interrumpió el italiano- faltan los otros cuatro inútiles y si sólo tenemos que traerlos, sólo los traeremos, no hay más favores y menos para ti gordo

-a quién le dices gordo? –se acercó al otro tomándolo de la camisa mirándole cabreado- fucking bastard

-por supuesto que a ti, pezzo di merda -le respondió con una sonrisa insolente-

-me tienes harto! –le iba a dirigir un golpe certero al rostro del de menor estatura pero fue interrumpido por Ludwig el cual le detuvo el brazo y mostraba una mirada afilada para el estadounidense-

-basta de sus estupideces par de idiotas –gestó en tono severo todavía agarrando con fuerza a Alfred-

-está bien! –se zafó el azabache mirándole con odio, tenían actitud prepotente en varios sentidos distintos entre sí y eso hacía que chocaran con facilidad-

-deberían irse ya –dijo Arthur desde lo que estaba haciendo, ahora ya terminaba con el pentagrama básico comenzando a escribir letras que sólo él conocía- ya casi termino con esto así que traigan a los faltantes incluyendo a Lovino –nunca, en lo que llevaba de vida, dejaba de hablar entre risas y las emociones excitantes del momento aumentaban su volumen y frecuencia-

-vámonos –dijo Kiku avanzando siendo seguido por sus compañeros-

-por qué tenían que venir? –se preguntaba aún enojado Alfred tomando una cuerdas que había dejado cerca de otro árbol y amenazando con su bate a Japón y Alemania para que obedecieran a estar quietos para amarrarlos-

-no se puede hacer nada, pero con tal de que nosotros lo logremos en verdad no me importan ellos jajajajaja~ –rió como si fuera un inocente juego y estuvieran cometiendo una pequeña travesura- por cierto Alfie

-qué?

-dónde te duele menos cuando te cortas? –preguntaba moviéndose para continuar dibujando del otro lado del círculo-

-por qué lo preguntas? –le dijo regresando al árbol-

-para que el conjuro funcione se deben mezclar los grupos sanguíneos de quienes se ven involucrados, pero siempre debe predominar el que quiere obtener el control

-en ese caso la mano, es más cómodo así –dijo como si nada cerrando sus ojos cruzándose de brazos-

-okey!

Los otros presentes les miraban en silencio, pero ya sin estar sorprendidos de nada, esas actitudes, ese vocabulario con ese tono de voz y todo lo demás; ya se habían acostumbrado.

En un hotel un poco lejos del lugar se encontraban: Russia, Francis, Ivan, Matthew, y Francia discutiendo todavía por Canadá, el cual les miraba intranquilo no sabiendo ya que hacer. Yao en cambio apenas terminó de atender a España se fue a sentar al sofá mirando la escena junto a Canadá cargando a Kumajiro.

-ah…esto es malo…no sé que decirles –suspiró el chico del oso confuso-

-diles lo que piensas y punto –le aconsejó el chino a su lado-

-pero no es tan simple, no me quieren escuchar…

-acaso ellos te controlan?

-n-no…pero el caso es que…

-si yo fuera tú haría lo que pienso que tengo y quiero hacer –era directo, tal vez algo toco pero tenía la razón lo cual Canadá lo sabía a la perfección- eres el involucrado no?

-pues sí…-volvió a suspirar para relajarse- chicos –los llamó no obteniendo resultados- hey! Quiero decir algo…-nada-

-cállense todos ustedes grupo de sordos inútiles! –riñó Yao- Canadá quiere decir algo con respecto a esto –todos le volvieron a ver-

-gracias…ehm, quiero decir…-se aclaró la garganta levantándose con su mascota en brazos para proseguir- es que quería decir que estoy dispuesto a hacer esto, no hay necesidad de que Matthew lo haga por mí, además tampoco es necesario que discutan por eso, si sale bien como dicen no es…

-en verdad lo quieres hacer? –le preguntó aún preocupado Francia-

-te dije que yo lo haría porque no permitiré que corras tal riesgo –le habló su contraparte-

-estará bien en cuanto se haga todo al pie de la letra –dijo seriamente Ivan-

-por qué tú te preocupas tanto por él Matthew?~ –sonrió Russia-

-porque lo que él siente lo siento yo! Estoy harto de que pasen sobre él por todo y que pase de todo por la misma razón, ahora sólo vienen y se aprovechan de él, me jode la existencia –espetó molesto-

-él no es tú en sí –le dijo el ruso de cabello oscuro- y en 2P no eres de ese modo

-pero en parte lo es, y quien te dijo que no era así?! Maldito infeliz porque por conveniencia me tienen que ver –sonrió de lado de igual modo cargado de enojo- sabes que si te descuidas te va mal a ti y a todo el mundo

Era verdad, cada vez que ignoraban al canadiense este se vengaba de la peor manera, siempre usando su invisibilidad a su favor. Ahora lo que le molestaba es que se aprovechaban de la debilidad o más bien el ser sumiso que era Canadá. Yao no se molestaba en hablar más, Russia observaba sonriendo como siempre y Francis fumaba esperando a que se decidieran puesto que se estaba cansando del asunto

-pero no estamos hablando de ti, sino de Canadá –le dijo de vuelta el ruso de bufanda oscura- no te incumbe de cualquier modo

-el cual es mi otro yo, así que sí me incumbe además no soporto el maldito sentimiento de ser ignorado en otro mundo, cómo crees que aguantaría quedarme como si nada si siento que el otro se muere? Acaso eres idiota?

-no me preocupa –le respondió así no más- me vez así por Russia? –el mencionado sólo sonrió-

-porque eres un…!

-ya basta! –gritó por fin Canadá- no importa eso, no dijeron que no quedaba tiempo? Dígame con exactitud qué tengo que hacer y ya

-te lo dije antes –continuó el ruso ojicarmesí- serás quien redireccione la magia de Arthur en cuanto haga el conjuro, en teoría básica lo que harás es ser una especie de carnada para la magia oscura que él utiliza

-eres un purificador en otras palabras y después de atraer la magia hacia a ti esta se volverá normal y el portal se abrirá por cuenta propia

El chico tragó en seco, Francia estaba preocupado por él

-n-no importa…lo haré…

-sabes el riesgo que corres?! –dijeron al unisono el galo extutor del ojivioleta y Matthew-

-pero si Ivan dijo que si se lograba hacer a la perfección no habría ningún problema

-si se lograba –reprochó el francés-

-pero quiero hacerlo, es por el bien de todos

-déjenlo hacer, es su decisión después de todo –comentó serio Francis dando una calada a su cigarro tranquilamente-

-maldición…-suspiró cansado su contraparte- acepto…

-qué? –espetó Francia arqueando una ceja-

-no lo convenceremos de otra cosa…pero yo me encargaré de vigilarte todo el tiempo, si por alguna razón noto que algo anda mal te detendré sin importar nada –habló firme-

-entonces le ayudaré en esto –se resignó el francés de ojos azules-

-gracias

-ya China debe haberles avisado a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos sobre la otra mitad del plan, así que deberíamos irnos –se levantó relajado Yao-

-Canadá deba prepararse, entonces larguémonos –dijo Ivan, los demás le siguieron hasta la salida-

-no creo que funcione lo que discutimos hace media hora si no traemos a España –tranquilo mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo el contraparte de Francia-

-yo lo traigo~ -sonrió Russia yendo tranquilo y felizmente a la habitación del mencionado, lo trajo inconsciente totalmente vendado del pecho con los pantalones puestos aún y colgado en uno de sus brazos a modo de carga- nos vamos?

.

.

.

* * *

espero les haya gustado, los espero en el próximo capítulo

gracias por leer

comentarios/dudas/sugerencias son bienvenidas y en la medida de lo posible respondidas y aceptadas


	9. Dimensión

notas abajo

* * *

**Dimensión**

Al mismo tiempo Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Romano y Veneciano se recuperaban de lo más grave pudiendo caminar decentemente y moverse más libremente, no era en su totalidad porque estaban cansados y tenían heridas aún pero al menos podrían defenderse.

China tuvo que irse con los demás porque sino estorbaría, mientras que los cuatro se sentaron a esperar el regreso de los del 2P, ellos al fin llegaron

-esos estúpidos se descuidaron de nuevo –habló molesto Feliciano entrando y viendo a los otros despiertos, desatados y menos pálidos que antes-

-no importa, con tal de que sirvan –continuó Kiku-

-sólo démonos prisa –comentó Ludwig-

-levántese pues –ordenó el italiano de ojos lilas-

Ellos obedecieron por su propio bien, levantándose sumisos y siguiendo a los otros los cuales se formaron al rededor de ellos apuntándoles totalmente desconfiados de su bienestar.

Ellos se dirigían al bosque mientras que España se había despertado y caminaba algo lento palmeando los árboles y ramas para no chocar, esa parte del lugar era algo oscura y no veía casi nada siendo aún de noche a pesar de ser casi medio día. Estaba vendado por casi todo el torso y además debajo de sus pantalones, en verdad Yao era muy bueno tratando heridas. Llegó hasta toparse con dos figuras, un muy grande y gruesa y otra más normal a su lado tendida en el suelo. Poco después regresó con el grupo.

Llegaron los faltantes de ambas dimensiones. Alfred por supuesto es extremadamente desconfiado por lo que les atestó un buen golpe en las piernas a las naciones recién llegadas las cuales también los amarró y luego, junto con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, les dejó dentro del círculo que Arthur había terminado ya de dibujar

-bien~ -rió el de sonrisa extravagante- ahora iniciemos con esto

-les explicaré lo que tienen que hacer así que escuchen o se joden –dijo seriamente Alfred, todos le prestaron atención- Arthur recitará el conjuro por lo que estará muy concentrado y no les volverá a prestar atención. y todos tienen que quedarse junto a sus antagónicos; el círculo tiene un lado para cada uno y en la sección que les toque tendrán que verter sangre propia, mucha más de la de los de ellos

Las naciones en el círculo no decían nada, escuchaban atentamente la conversación mostrando sólo algunos gestos de desagrado.

-aquí falta gente Alfred –dijo Ludwig-

-y a dónde mandaste a España? Arthur –preguntó Kiku, desinteresado pero le salió la duda-

-España se fue a encargar de Canadá –le respondió Arthur-

-sino sirve también está Lovino pero ese no sé qué tan útil puede ser y no sé a dónde se fue con exactitud –le dijo Feliciano-

-pues no lo podemos esp…-se detuvo Alfred al notar que llegaba España lentamente, vendado y con la mirada perdida como antes-

-España! –exclamaron Romano y Veneciano al verlo llegar de esa forma-

-si tú estás aquí…-comenzó Ludwig- dónde putas está Lovino?

-habla –le ordenó Arthur al español-

-él…-apenas articulaba las palabras- está en…el bosque…c-con Canadá…

-dices que Lovino se encargó de él? –preguntó Alfred-

-qué le hicieron a Canadá?! –se exaltó Estados Unidos preocupado por su hermano- where is my brother?!

-lo sufí-ciente para…que no interrum-pa esto…-los ojos verdes e idos de España se posaron en el norteamericano-

-qué?! –palideció- más vale que…! –se detuvo al recibir un golpe bajo por parte de España el cual no quiso hacerlo ya que aún estaba bajo el control de Arthur-

-creo que vas a ser el que más disfrute el más allá –burló Alfred- entonces creo que si no aparece ya comenzaremos sin él

-bueno –sonrió ampliamente el de ojos azules brillando un malva muy vivo por la emoción- España agarra Romano y apártalo del resto, si Lovino no aparece entonces solamente estorbará este jajajajaja

España hizo lo que se le ordenó, tomó a Romano del cabello y lo jaló fuera del círculo con brusquedad sacándole un quejido de dolor al italiano.

Lo apartó pasos lejos de ellos y el resto se acomodó frente a los países los cuales les miraban con desdén

-jajajajajajajaj –se carcajeó Arthur feliz y con su sonrisa más grande que antes- ahora sacó una navaja y se acercó a Ludwig pasando el arma por el brazo de este haciéndole sangrar bastante-

-kj! –se quejó este, la sangre caía en el dibujo haciendo un leve charco, siendo agrandado mucho por más de sangre de Alemania-

-no se preocupen mis queridísimos compañeros –dijo entre risas el ojiceleste británico- es necesario que haya más sangre de nosotros ya que seremos quien obtengamos el poder

-no me parece –opinó solamente Feliciano mientras le hacían un corte en su mano sin llegar a la vena-

-entonces –el chico mantuvo su extravagante sonrisa y clavó el arma haciéndole sangrar más de la cuenta por el comentario-

-Figlio di Puttana -espetó molesto-

-jajajajajajajaja

-basta de juegos Arthur! –le regañó Alfred quitándole la navaja y haciendo el resto del trabajo él mismo, sabía bien que el otro no se controlaba cuando miraba sangre verter de esa forma por su propia mano-

Ahora el líquido carmesí ya estaba pintado en el círculo que empezó a iluminarse bajo las naciones sorprendidas, Arthur entonces se colocó en su sitio frente a Inglaterra y comenzó a recitar. Su sonrisa no se iba en ningún momento mientras realizaba los cánticos en idiomas extraños. Ya solamente se concentraba en ello y las naciones empezaron a sentir un dolor tremendo en sus cuerpos.

Los antagónicos se revitalizaban mientras que los otros se debilitaban, mientras más alto cantaba Arthur más brillaba el círculo.

Mientras tanto España no soltaba a Romano mientras tenía su mirada perdida. Si es cierto que había recuperado vitalidad cuando estuvo con Russia y los demás Arthur recuperó su control a penas lo sintió renovado

-oye bastardo! –le gritaba el italiano tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del mayor- suéltame ahora!

-n-no…-trató de hablar y hacer un esfuerzo, en su interior luchaba angustiado por retomar el control y ayudar a sus compañeros- no pue…do…l-lo lamen-to…mucho…Ro…Romano…

-cómo que no puedes?! Qué te traes maldito?! Dijiste que nos protegerías maldito bastardo! –seguía moviéndose pero solamente conseguía lastimarse las manos detrás de su espalda y casi caerse por los pies que no desataron-

La magia estaba surgiendo efecto. Un delicado hilo empezó a emanar del pecho de los países dirigiéndose hacia el de los intrusos frente a ellos, la sangre vertida de cada par se evaporaba y el mismo aire húmedo y rojizo se dirigía a fundirse con el hilo que conectaba país con antagónico, eso lo hizo más fuerte y ellos empezaron a gritar del dolor que sentían en sus pechos, la energía que tenían y fuerzas desaparecían de sus cuerpos y se dirigían hacia los seres maliciosos y burlones.

Ningún contraparte se desconcentraba, menos Arthur quien además de reírse cantaba y recitaba el conjuro. Pues, sus mentes y cuerpos se abstraían en la nada, como hipnotizados por la magia que recorría sus cuerpos, solamente sentían nuevas sensaciones de poder y restauraciones a sus cuerpos.

Pero algo era extraño, el hilo seguía delgado y la energía drenándose no daba velocidad coherente, en otras palabras era como un embotellamiento de tráfico. A esto Arthur habló más alto y puso más energía y fuerza en su magia.

De pronto España sintió a alguien tocarle la espalda, se giró lentamente y miró unos ojos carmín, serios e indiferentes, imponiendo presencia y miedo, dio un respingo y de inmediato un golpe certero a su rostro siendo tirado junto con Romano al suelo

-pero qué te pas…?! –iba a gritar pero al ver quién los tiró sonrió orgulloso y complacido- ya era hora

-hmm…qué…? –España trató de levantarse, al fin recobraba la consciencia completa- q-quién…? –estaba confuso, recordaba todo pero su cuerpo tenía que reponerse a su control-

-bastardo desátame –le ordenó su protegido-

-Romano! –exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente-

-o-oye!

-no es tiempo para eso –dijo seriamente el contraparte de Russia-

El ojiverde mayor lo miró y desató al menor. En eso llegó un ser enorme, no humano, más bien animal. Un oso polar blanco y rudo, garras afiladas y ojos intimidantes, en su lomo transportaba al opuesto del sur de Italia, inconsciente lleno de moretones y heridas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo semidesnudo a causa de la ropa destruida por las mismas razones

-da~ fue una gracia que pudieras caminar en su dirección aunque sea un rato antes de regresar al control de Arthur –llegó sonriente Russia al lado del animal y Francis-

-logró rastrearnos? –preguntó el español-

-es un animal –entró luego Francia y Matthew agarrando de la mano a Canadá el cual tenía los ojos en blanco y tenía que ser dirigido-

Ambas naciones se levantaron para hablar cara a cara. De inmediato Arthur perdió su sonrisa y dejó de cantar de golpe, sus compañeros seguían idos. Se giró en la dirección de los recién llegados con la mirada asustada y sorprendida, más lo primero.

Ante eso el proceso de transferencia de poder se detuvo y las naciones tuvieron un descanso mirando con alegría y alivio a sus compañeros y aliados, no pudiendo decir nada con la boca lo expresaron con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y apoyo.

Estos le devolvieron la mirada, no por mucho, Arthur empezó a hablar, algo débil y con dificultad

-u-ustedes…qué demonios hacen…aquí?

-ehmm –pensó por un segundo el opuesto de Russia llegando y sonriendo orgulloso y altivo- pues…solamente mira

Este se giró hacia sus compañeros y entonces abrió sus orbes celestes en sorpresa. La nación asiática mayor, China y su contraparte estaban frente al círculo con una mirada orgullosa y afilada, se movieron y a cada opuesto los quitó de un solo golpe en la cabeza, dejándolos fuera de la concentración de magia, las naciones sintieron el hilo romperse en su pecho y se relajaron un poco más

-no! –gritó el británico al sentir una oleada de magia en su contra- argh! –cerró sus ojos fuertemente y alzó sus manos tratando de controlar el poder emergente, le dolía ya que su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando la factura por el sobreesfuerzo-

-a-ah…hn…-Canadá se quejaba, sentía una gran presión en su pecho y la cabeza ya le estaba doliendo, desde que la magia empezó a moverse él comenzó a redirigirla, la fuerza de voluntad hacía que esta disminuyera sus efectos negativos al irse a su cuerpo-

Al ser un ser puro y de intenciones buenas era un perfecto imán para la magia negra, lo había comprendido, lo aceptó y decidió ser de ayuda alejando los males de sus compañeros y a la vez de la gente de estos

-resiste mon petit –le susurró Francia preocupado, el menor le escuchó y apretó más su mano-

-China! Yao! –les gritó el opuesto del canadiense- alejen a las naciones del lugar ahora!

-aru! –gritó la nación al tomar a dos compañeros y llevarlos hasta el lado donde estaban ambos albinos con el gran animal los cuales junto al italiano y el español comenzaron a ayudarles-

-basta! –rogó Arthur en pánico, si los alejaban el poder sería demasiado para él solo, además sus compañeros estaban inconscientes y su conexión había muerto como para ayudarle a controlar la magia- ahh!

Yao sacó a Reino Unido y Estados Unidos dejando el campo solamente con el otro británico el cual pegó un alarido de dolor y el círculo empezó a brillar de manera descontrolada.

Canadá se arrodilló con mucho dolor, un torrente de magia recayó en su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron a tal poder, es cierto que lograba que la magia maligna no saliera de control pero si ni el que la activó podía controlarla cómo podría hacerlo él con el cien por ciento de éxito?, en fin, hizo lo que pudo.

Desataron a Inglaterra el cual gracias al verdadero problema de Arthur ya había recuperado su poder mágico. Se levantó y su mano se dirigió hacia la fuente de energía mágica, miró fijamente y seriamente en voz alta recitó en contra conjuro, tanto Arthur como Canadá pagaban alaridos durante el recito de la Gran Bretaña

-_Orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse_ –terminó de cantar-

Arthur cayó desmayado, y el resplandor del círculo se volvió negruzco y en uno solo, como agujero negro, el cual con raros vectores grisáceos fueron tomando a cada uno de los intrusos provenientes de la otra dimensión

-re-resiste Canadá –le dijo Inglaterra al muchacho que se retorcía al recibir en su cuerpo tanta energía negativa, le dolía pero era necesario, si no querían que todo se volviera un caos y empezaran a abrirse varias dimensiones por la magia, tenía que haber un recipiente que redireccione el poder para que la nación mayor pudiera usarla a su favor y pudiera invocar el portal nuevamente.

Se llevaron a los que estaban desmayados y Yao, Francis, Ivan y Matthew empezaron a caminar hasta el portal que los esperaba

-más te vale cuiden de él y de sus propios traseros –dijo con ligera molestia el canadiense antes de saltar seguido de su mascota con el italiano en su lomo aún-

-au revoir –se despidió indiferente el francés antes de hacer lo mismo-

-ojalá no causen más problemas –dijo con el seño fruncido el chino-

-hasta nunca –dijo el ruso junto al azabache antes de saltar juntos-

De inmediato el portal se cerró para no volver a abrirse nunca más. Canadá dejó de retorcerse y se quedó quieto en el suelo respirando con dificultad, totalmente cansado y adolorido, sus ojos estaban entrecerrado y sus gafas tiradas, sudaba frío y se encontraba más pálido de lo normal

-o-oye…Canadá –le llamó su extutor pero este no le respondió-

-hey! Brother! –esta vez lo sacudió Estados Unidos preocupado pero tampoco recibió respuesta-

-su respiración disminuye! –se exaltó Francia- abrazándolo para calentar su pequeño cuerpo el cual entraba en shock-

-vamos al hospital ahora! –los dirigió Inglaterra-

Una semana después.

Ya no había más oscuridad, la ciudad se repuso y el sol volvió a aparecerse en el territorio del Reino Unido.

Los problemas causados por los opuestos de las naciones llegaron a un acuerdo, todo fue aclarado y volvía a haber paz y bienestar para las naciones que se terminaban de recuperar del daño recibido.

La luz se colaba por la ventana de un hospital, hacía una ligera llovizna que daba un tiempo fresco

-oye déjame entrar de inmediato! –gritó histérico Estados Unidos tratando de meterse en la habitación donde mantenían a su hermano menor-

-que no puedes pasar! –le riñó Inglaterra tratando de detenerlo a un par de metros de la puerta- bloody hell deja de hacer estúpido!

-tengo que verlo o moriré!

-estará bien, -le dijo tratando de calmarlo Alemania- pero debes dejarlo descansar, hizo un gran esfuerzo por ayudarnos-

-trate al menos de comportarse como Francia-san –le dijo Japón haciendo lo mismo-

Aunque Francia estaba casi llorando mientras tomaba como maniaco en un intento por mantener la calma, en la semana ninguna persona que no fuera médico entraba en esa habitación, a veces con medicina o comida y otras de emergencia por la inestabilidad de la nación

-debo ir! Brother! –seguía terco el estadounidense, llegó al límite de su paciencia y ahora no se rendiría por llegar hasta el ojivioleta-

-cálmate da~ -Russia con su fiel sonrisa tomó de los hombros al más joven y lo miró desafiante-

-ahhh! –gritó al ver el aura amenazante y agarró a su extutor como escudo-

-suéltame bloody bastard!

-no griten aru –comentó China de brazos cruzados sentado al lado de Francia y Alemania-

-vee~ -logró decir Veneciano nervioso en otra banca junto a su hermano y España-

-malditos bastardos –masculló Romano-

-no debes culparlo Lovi~ yo haría lo mismo por ti~ -España había logrado recuperar el semblante alegre de siempre ganándose un puñetazo de parte del mayor de las Italias, bastante sonrojado por cierto-

-jajajaja –se escuchó una leve risa, baja y dulce entre el griterío-

Todos se callaron y se giraron hacia donde provenía tal risa de tono conocido, frente a la puerta estaba Canadá abrazado a su mascota pequeña, sonriendo

-Canadá! –exclamaron Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos felices abrazando al menor-

El resto sonrió aliviado

-mon petit amour! No vuelvas a pegarnos ese susto! –lloraba Francia restregando su mejilla contra la del menor el cual solamente sonrió riendo un poco-

-brother~! –el autoproclamado héroe abrazaba a su gemelo por la cintura…también llorando-

-en un gusto que estés mejor Canadá –sonrió Inglaterra haciéndole un mimo por la cabeza-

-sólo prometan no volver a usar magia que desconozcan –rió-

-claro que sí –sonrió Inglaterra algo apenado- verdad idiota? –le dijo de cariño a Estados Unidos-

-yes!

Al fin podían estar en paz nuevamente, apreciando la vida de una mejor manera y teniendo cuidado de sus acciones, un simple error y descuido puede llevar al desastre, lo vivieron y aprendieron mucho. Al fin y al cabo ellos solamente eran parte de otra dimensión.

~_Fin_~

* * *

muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo, me inspiran gente

Lamento y en verdad lamento no haberlo terminado antes, no sé qué me pasó, primero tuve problemas con los archivos y luego lo dejé botado, en verdad no quería hacerlos esperar porque sé que varios y varias lo leían. Pero estoy agradecida con el seguimiento, comentarios y demás. **Habrá extra!** lo subiré como si fuera un capítulo más, es un final alterno, así que espero lo lean.

muchas gracias otra vez

merezco alguito de su parte?


	10. Los de la otra Dimensión

**Los de la otra Dimensión**

Al mismo tiempo Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Romano y Veneciano se recuperaban de lo más grave pudiendo caminar decentemente y moverse más libremente, no era en su totalidad porque estaban cansados y tenían heridas aún pero al menos podrían defenderse.

China tuvo que irse con los demás porque sino estorbaría, mientras que los cuatro se sentaron a esperar el regreso de los del 2P, ellos al fin llegaron

-esos estúpidos se descuidaron de nuevo –habló molesto Feliciano entrando y viendo a los otros despiertos, desatados y menos pálidos que antes-

-no importa, con tal de que sirvan –continuó Kiku-

-sólo démonos prisa –comentó Ludwig-

-levántese pues –ordenó el italiano de ojos lilas-

Ellos obedecieron por su propio bien, levantándose sumisos y siguiendo a los otros los cuales se formaron al rededor de ellos apuntándoles totalmente desconfiados de su bienestar.

Ellos se dirigían al bosque mientras que España se había despertado y caminaba algo lento palmeando los árboles y ramas para no chocar, esa parte del lugar era algo oscura y no veía casi nada siendo aún de noche a pesar de ser casi medio día. Estaba vendado por casi todo el torso y además debajo de sus pantalones, en verdad Yao era muy bueno tratando heridas. Llegó hasta toparse con dos figuras, un muy grande y gruesa y otra más normal a su lado tendida en el suelo. Poco después regresó con el grupo.

Llegaron los faltantes de ambas dimensiones. Alfred por supuesto es extremadamente desconfiado por lo que les atestó un buen golpe en las piernas a las naciones recién llegadas las cuales también los amarró y luego, junto con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, les dejó dentro del círculo que Arthur había terminado ya de dibujar

-bien~ -rió el de sonrisa extravagante- ahora iniciemos con esto

-les explicaré lo que tienen que hacer así que escuchen o se joden –dijo seriamente Alfred, todos le prestaron atención- Arthur recitará el conjuro por lo que estará muy concentrado y no les volverá a prestar atención. y todos tienen que quedarse junto a sus antagónicos; el círculo tiene un lado para cada uno y en la sección que les toque tendrán que verter sangre propia, mucha más de la de los de ellos

Las naciones en el círculo no decían nada, escuchaban atentamente la conversación mostrando sólo algunos gestos de desagrado.

-aquí falta gente Alfred –dijo Ludwig-

-y a dónde mandaste a España? Arthur –preguntó Kiku, desinteresado pero le salió la duda-

-España se fue a encargar de Canadá –le respondió Arthur-

-sino sirve también está Lovino pero ese no sé qué tan útil puede ser y no sé a dónde se fue con exactitud –le dijo Feliciano-

-pues no lo podemos esp…-se detuvo Alfred al notar que llegaba España lentamente, vendado y con la mirada perdida como antes-

-España! –exclamaron Romano y Veneciano al verlo llegar de esa forma-

-si tú estás aquí…-comenzó Ludwig- dónde putas está Lovino?

-habla –le ordenó Arthur al español-

-él…-apenas articulaba las palabras- está en…el bosque…c-con Canadá…

-dices que Lovino se encargó de él? –preguntó Alfred-

-qué le hicieron a Canadá?! –se exaltó Estados Unidos preocupado por su hermano- where is my brother?!

-lo sufí-ciente para…que no interrum-pa esto…-los ojos verdes e idos de España se posaron en el norteamericano-

-qué?! –palideció- más vale que…! –se detuvo al recibir un golpe bajo por parte de España el cual no quiso hacerlo ya que aún estaba bajo el control de Arthur-

-creo que vas a ser el que más disfrute el más allá –burló Alfred- entonces creo que si no aparece ya comenzaremos sin él

-ni te atrevas bastardo –entonces llegó Lovino bañado en sangre de propias heridas y sobre todo ajena, llevaba su rifle en la mano y lo dejó reposando en un árbol-

-bueno –sonrió ampliamente el de ojos azules brillando un malva muy vivo por la emoción- ya es hora jijijiji, España sólo apártate del resto –este obedeció mirando - y Lovino ponte frente a Romanito –dijo cantarín-

Las naciones miraban a España deseando que pudiera recuperar el control y que les ayudara, pero ni siquiera él podía lograr eso por más fuerza de voluntad, además del hecho de que se sentía culpable por no ayudar si quiera a uno de ellos en el momento en que estaba libre

-jajajajajajajaj –se carcajeó Arthur feliz y con su sonrisa más grande que antes- ahora sacó una navaja y se acercó a Ludwig pasando el arma por el brazo de este haciéndole sangrar bastante-

-kj! –se quejó este, la sangre caía en el dibujo haciendo un leve charco, siendo agrandado mucho por más de sangre de Ludwig-

-no se preocupen mis queridísimos compañeros –dijo entre risas el ojiceleste británico- es necesario que haya más sangre de nosotros ya que seremos quien obtengamos el poder

-no me parece –opinó solamente Feliciano mientras le hacían un corte en su mano sin llegar a la vena-

-entonces –el chico mantuvo su extravagante sonrisa y clavó el arma haciéndole sangrar más de la cuenta por el comentario-

-Figlio di Puttana -espetó molesto-

-jajajajajajajaja

-basta de juegos Arthur! –le regañó Alfred quitándole la navaja y haciendo el resto del trabajo él mismo, sabía bien que el otro no se controlaba cuando miraba sangre verter de esa forma por su propia mano-

Ahora el líquido carmesí ya estaba pintado en el círculo que empezó a iluminarse bajo las naciones sorprendidas, Arthur entonces se colocó en su sitio frente a Inglaterra y comenzó a recitar. Su sonrisa no se iba en ningún momento mientras realizaba los cánticos en idiomas extraños. Ya solamente se concentraba en ello y las naciones empezaron a sentir un dolor tremendo en sus cuerpos.

Los antagónicos se revitalizaban mientras que los otros se debilitaban, mientras más alto cantaba Arthur más brillaba el círculo.

Mientras tanto España tenía su mirada perdida. Si es cierto que había recuperado vitalidad cuando estuvo con Russia y los demás Arthur recuperó su control a penas lo sintió renovado.

La magia estaba surgiendo efecto. Un delicado hilo empezó a emanar del pecho de los países dirigiéndose hacia el de los intrusos frente a ellos, la sangre vertida de cada par se evaporaba y el mismo aire húmedo y rojizo se dirigía a fundirse con el hilo que conectaba país con antagónico, eso lo hizo más fuerte y ellos empezaron a gritar del dolor que sentían en sus pechos, la energía que tenían y fuerzas desaparecían de sus cuerpos y se dirigían hacia los seres maliciosos y burlones.

Ningún contraparte se desconcentraba, menos Arthur quien además de reírse cantaba y recitaba el conjuro. Pues, sus mentes y cuerpos se abstraían en la nada, como hipnotizados por la magia que recorría sus cuerpos, solamente sentían nuevas sensaciones de poder y restauraciones a sus cuerpos.

El hilo se volvió más fuerte y grueso haciendo que la transferencia se hiciera fluida y con sumo éxito. España lograba contemplar el sufrimiento de sus compañeros naciones. Pegaban alaridos por el dolor y se retorcían dentro del dibujo mágico. En cambio los del 2P se sentían poderosos, idos en un mundo distinto mientras recibían tal poder, la estructura molecular y fuerza fluctuaba acorde recibían dotes de poder convertirse en naciones

-arg~! –el que más se quejaba era Inglaterra al sentir además de su poder y vida, su magia, Arthur la había bloqueado pero ahora se la quitaba y la usaba en su contra- d-dónde…ah! dónde diablos están…? A—ah! dónde están ellos!? Argh!

-n-no lo sé…-le respondió Estados Unidos- s-se supone que…ahh!

-esos bas-tardos…ahh! –pronunció Romano- si tan sólo…kj…si tan sólo no hubiera llegado Lovino…p-podría….ah! –se refería a que si su contraparte no llegaba él no formaría parte se eso, pudiendo así ayudar a España a regresar a la normalidad-

-ahh! –gritó fuerte Veneciano- fra-fratello~

-resist-e –le animó su hermano mayor- ese oso…debe estar de camino…a-ah!

Pero no sabían que el Kumajiro de Matthew no estaba en buen estado.

Estaba casi muerto gracias al arma de Lovino, no fue a buscar a Canadá sino al opuesto de su oso, sabía que Matthew lo usaba a menudo en toda estrategia que usara

-maldición –masculló el canadiense mirando a su mascota inconsciente y cubierto de rojo-

-ahora cómo los encontramos? –preguntó Francia-

-hmmm…-suspiró mientras fumaba Francis- Canadá si eres como un imán para la magia negra….no puedes sentirla?

-e-eh? –el aludido se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza- no puedo sentir nada raro…

-entonces estamos muy lejos aru –afirmó China-

-creo que nos podemos guiar por esas luces da~ -dijo sonriente Russia-

De inmediato empezaron a correr en esa dirección. Poco a poco las luces se notaban más y daban gracias a la oscuridad porque se apreciaban más. Canadá en un pronto a otro se empezó a sentir mal, sintió algo recorrerle el cuerpo de manera abrupta y le dolió el pecho

-a-ah~! –se quejó agarrándose con ambas manos su pecho disminuyendo un poco el paso-

-Canadá qué te ocurre? –Francia se preocupó mucho y lo tomó de la mano-

-n-no me siento bien…me duele…

-es la magia… actúa como un purificador automático…-descifró Matthew- piensa en algo positivo, puedes controlarlo si quieres, -le tomó la otra mano para apoyarlo- trata de ordenarle a esa magia que sea buena y que esté de tu lado

-e-es difícil…-entrecerró los ojos y suspiró profundo- vamos…te-tenemos que ir…

Entonces continuaron su camino.

Arthur sintió algo extraño, buscó con sus ojos anomalías, pero sus compañeros estaba idos y las naciones casi muriéndose, no había nadie alrededor. Se fijó entonces en la conexión que tenían él y el resto, se debilitaba, como un embotellamiento de tráfico esta no fluía correctamente.

Entonces miró que llegó Canadá el cual tenía los ojos en blanco y totalmente abiertos, siendo guiado por Francia y Matthew uno a cada lado, detrás de ellos venían las naciones soviéticas.

Abrió los ojos asustado y detuvo el proceso de transferencia ya completada en un ochenta por ciento.

Las naciones tuvieron un descanso mirando con alegría y alivio a sus compañeros y aliados, no pudiendo decir nada con la boca lo expresaron con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y apoyo. Apenas se mantuvieron despiertos.

Estos le devolvieron la mirada, no por mucho, Arthur empezó a hablar, algo confuso y con dificultad a causa del cansancio

-u-ustedes…qué demonios hacen…aquí?

-ehmm –pensó por un segundo el opuesto de Russia llegando y sonriendo orgulloso y altivo- pues…solamente mira

Este se giró hacia sus compañeros y entonces abrió sus orbes celestes en sorpresa. La nación asiática mayor, China y su contraparte estaban frente al círculo con una mirada orgullosa y afilada, se movieron y a cada opuesto los quitó de un solo golpe en la cabeza, dejándolos fuera de la concentración de magia, las naciones sintieron el hilo romperse en su pecho y se relajaron un poco más

-no! –gritó el británico al sentir una oleada de magia en su contra- argh! –cerró sus ojos fuertemente y alzó sus manos tratando de controlar el poder emergente, le dolía ya que su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando la factura por el sobreesfuerzo-

-a-ah…hn…-Canadá se quejaba, sentía una gran presión en su pecho y la cabeza ya le estaba doliendo, desde que la magia empezó a moverse él comenzó a redirigirla, la fuerza de voluntad hacía que esta disminuyera sus efectos negativos al irse a su cuerpo-

Al ser un ser puro y de intenciones buenas era un perfecto imán para la magia negra, lo había comprendido, lo aceptó y decidió ser de ayuda alejando los males de sus compañeros y a la vez de la gente de estos

-resiste mon petit –le susurró Francia preocupado, el menor le escuchó y apretó más su mano-

-China! Yao! –les gritó el opuesto del canadiense- alejen a las naciones del lugar ahora!

-España! –gritó el británico de ojos celestes y de inmediato este tomó el rifle de Lovina para dispararle a los dos asiáticos con puntería fina que, a pesar de que se movieron, logró herirles en el pecho-

Canadá se arrodilló con mucho dolor, un torrente de magia recayó en su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron a tal poder, es cierto que lograba que la magia maligna no saliera de control pero si ni el que la activó podía controlarla cómo podría hacerlo él con el cien por ciento de éxito?, en fin, hizo lo que pudo.

Inglaterra aprovechó el descontrol y cansancio de Arthur y empezó a forzarse a usar magia, logró poder usar la que provenía del cuerpo del canadiense y empezó a recitar el contra conjuro, tanto Arthur como Canadá pagaban alaridos durante el recito de la Gran Bretaña.

El opuesto de este se forzó a continuar en hechizo, provocando una lucha de poder, usó lo que tuvo a su alcance haciendo que el castaño de ojos verdes luchara contra los dos asiáticos y enviando de vez en cuando un hechizo de ofensiva en contra de Canadá el cual era apoyado por su propio opuesto y su extutor además de que fueran protegidos por los rusos. Inglaterra no usó la poca magia que le quedó a sabiendas que el que sufría más era Canadá, por lo que usó la magia ya purificada proveniente de su cuerpo

-_Orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse_ –terminó de cantar y quedó mucho más cansado-

El resplandor del círculo se volvió negruzco y en uno solo, como agujero negro. El rubio de ojos violetas empezó a gritar más fuerte, el dolor se le hacía insoportable por todo el cuerpo y se retorcía en sobre manera siendo asistido por su contrario y Francia. Las demás naciones ahora estaban inconscientes flotando sobre el agujero.

Del cual salieron unos vectores grisáceos que empezaron a buscar a los nativos del 2P, se dirigían a Yao y este fue lanzado por parte de un golpe de España, pero luego por un instante se quedó estático, ya no podía seguir siendo controlado por Arthur recibiendo así un golpe en la cabeza por parte de China para que pudiera dormir tranquilo y ya no causara problemas a nadie o a sí mismo.

-re-resiste C-Canadá –le dijo Inglaterra al muchacho que se retorcía al recibir en su cuerpo tanta energía negativa, le dolía pero era necesario, si no querían que todo se volviera un caos y empezaran a abrirse varias dimensiones por la magia, tenía que haber un recipiente que redireccione el poder para que la nación mayor pudiera usarla a su favor y pudiera invocar el portal nuevamente- ya casi está…listo…arg!

-esto está mal –susurró Matthew- Canadá ya no le des más magia a Inglaterra!

Pero no pudo seguir diciendo más porque sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza por detrás

-Francis…? –apenas dicho esto el aludido pasó su mano por su cabeza para que pusiera el rostro en su pecho-

Ambos fueron tomados y lanzados de regreso a su mundo. Arthur tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras trataba de controlar la magia, al igual que las naciones también flotaba sobre el portal. Yao, China, Russia e Ivan se dirigieron hasta el mismo y sacaron a los países de peligro

-son todos? –preguntó china-

-sí –le respondió el ruso de cabello oscuro sosteniendo a Inglaterra el cual forzadamente miró a Canadá en brazos de Francia aún sufriendo-

-v-vuelvan…-comenzó alzando un brazo en dirección a Arthur el cual continuaba dentro logrando mantener los vectores confundidos- a s-su…vuelvan a su dimensión! –lanzó un hechizo resplandeciente antes de desmayarse-

De inmediato los del 2P fueron arrastrados hasta el portal, inclusive Kumajiro, Yao e Ivan se dirigieron al mismo. Arthur cerró sus ojos y bajó los brazos, el resplandor creció fugazmente y el portal se cerró mientras daba una linda sonrisa a los demás presentes y desapareció.

La nación canadiense poco a poco se fue calmando mirando borroso, en los brazos del francés, lo miró por un momento y cayó inconsciente

-tenemos que ir de inmediato a un hospital aru! –dijo China, todos estaban desmayados y se notaban my débiles-

Entre él mismo Russia y Francia lograron llevarlos al centro médico.

Una semana pasó y la recuperación iba bien, sus cuerpos recuperaban vitalidad y fuerza. Cuando las tres naciones pudieron al fin visitarlos, llegaron con flores para sus compañeros.

Estaban por secciones separadas por cortinas. En una estaban los hermanos Italia, en otra los gemelos Americanos, Alemania y Japón en la última Inglaterra, quien fue el primero en despertar

-h…hm…-entreabrió los ojos despacio, se notaba cansado y adormilado-

-cómo te sientes mon cher?

-y-yo…creo que…bien…-lo miró algo confuso- d-dónde están los demás?

-no te preocupes aru

-da~ también se recuperan como tú

-de-de verdad? –suspiró aliviado- p-puedo verlos?

-no deberías forzarte Angleterre

-pero…es que…

-no te sientas culpable aru

-da~

-y-y Canadá?...él…

-no lo eh visto –le dijo Francia- acabamos de llegar y para eso estamos…ya regreso, te diré cómo está, si?

Asintió sonriendo tranquilo. La nación se fue a la sección de al lado que en donde se encontraba junto a su hermano mayor

-Amérique! –gritó histérico el francés-

De inmediato Russia y China corrieron.

Francia estaba atónito y estático frente a la cama de su excolonia, Estados Unidos tenía una mano sobre la boca de su hermano menor el cual lloraba en silencio mientras tenía las manos tratando de quitarse a su hermano de encima el cual con la libre lo estrangulaba. Este al notar la presencia de más gente los volvió a ver con una sonrisa altiva y prepotente, el menor les vio asustado y angustiado

-qué diablos haces?! –le gritó Francia golpeándolo para tomar a Canadá en brazos el cual se aferró a él-

-ah…-se levantó del suelo manteniendo esa mirada altiva- no es normal que odie a mis enemigos? –se burló-

-jajajajajajajajajaja –se escuchó una risa muy familiar-

-Inglaterra? –China movió la cortina y pudieron notar que en realidad no era Inglaterra, no con la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire en su rostro-

-no no…Arthur –se volvió a carcajear- compañeros no duerman más y despierten…. ya todos estamos aquí jajajajajajaja

De inmediato las demás cortinas se abrieron en un solo movimiento dejándose ver a quienes se suponía eran naciones. En efecto lo eran, pero no las originales de esa dimensión.

-espero se acostumbren a llamarnos por nuestros nombres bastardos –dijo con el seño fruncido y verdadera altivez el mayor de las Italias- yo soy Lovino

-y yo Feliciano –le siguió el otro con un tono igual de superior-

-de ahora en adelante –habló el japonés- yo representaré a Japón y mi nombre es Kiku

-el mío seguirá siendo Ludwig –respondió el alemán tosco-

-ya me conocen a mí –les dijo el rubio de ojos azules- Alfred y no Estados Unidos o Amérika

-cómo es que…? –logró articular Francia con un sentimiento enorme de maldad que emitían y que le recorrió el cuerpo-

-creyeron que nos iríamos así no más? –preguntó altivo Alfred-

-así que por eso Arthur sonrió –confirmó Russia dejando salir un aura oscura de su ser, sus ojos mostraron la molestia que sentía hacia esos intrusos-

-jajajajajajajajaa –rió Arthur-

Su sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie, sus ojos verdes tarde o temprano se volverían celestes adornados de brillos malvas, todo su nuevo cuerpo se acoplaría a su alma llena de locura, pasaría poco para que sucediera lo mismo para los demás.

Segundos antes de que el portal se cerrara Arthur pudo completar la transferencia de poder, un segundo antes logró cambiar de cuerpos para que no se los llevaran sino a las exnaciones sin poder y fuerza a una dimensión caótica que de todas formas también les pertenecía. La energía que le dotó el cuerpo de Canadá le dio más poder, así logró completar todo a último milisegundo regresando todo a su favor.

Tenían el control de dos dimensiones, lograron cometer sus planes. Ya no había vuelta atrás, la resignación fue casi instantánea para esas naciones frente a los de la otra dimensión.

~_Fin_~

* * *

eso es todo por ahora y espero les haya gustado este otro final, disfruté mucho con ustedes y este fic, sigan leyendo fics y también se animen a seguir dejando volar su imaginación, hasta la próxima

gracias por leer

chao~


End file.
